Ranma: A Little Earlier
by Stephen Ratliff
Summary: Ranma and Akane meet a little earlier, and nothing will be the same. Without the built up defenses, and hardened emotional paths, perhaps they'll get together earlier.
1. An Earlier Meeting

**Ranma: A Little Earlier**

_**Author's Note**:_

_The following story was originally written back in 2000, and posted to . . There has been very little alteration to most parts, save to part 11 which has been edited for rating. Please note that I chose to set this time-line wise based on the original air date of Ranma. At the time of airing, the age of consent was lower, as was the age for marriage with parental permission in Japan than it is today, making this story possible._

_There have been may critques of this story, many of them about the characters being out of character over the years. My betas at the time found that I had reasoning behind the behaviors but implemented it poorly. I would have done quite a bit differently if I had done a complete revision. Bear in mind that this work is an early work,_

_There are several notable mistakes that I have not corrected in this version that should be someday. One of these is that Akane and Ranma should be 13, but are listed as 12 throughout. _

_I will be responding to all reviews of this work the last week of November 2012 and the second and third week of December 2012, in order to handle explanations of why I did what I did. As a result, no guest reviews will be approved on this work through the end of that time._

_Signed reviews of all types are of course welcome._

_Stephen_

* * *

**Part 1: An Earlier Meeting**

Today was Akane Tendo's first day of seventh grade, and first day at MacArthur. MacArthur Junior High was a remodeled former high school, which was just reopening to solve an overcrowding problem at the school Nabiki and Kasumi had gone to the previous year. It was an unsettling day. Before when she went to a new school Nabiki and Kasumi had been there before her. They would be able to put her fears at ease. This was also the first year she had started without her mother's special lunch and trip to the store for new clothes.

A tear rolled down Akane's cheek as she looked down at her red and blue school uniform.

"Something wrong?" a boy Akane's age asked.

"Just thinking about my mother," Akane said. "And I can't find room 204."

"That's because you're on the third floor," the boy said. "Come with me, that's where I'm headed. I'm Ranma Saotome."

"Akane Tendo. You're in seventh grade too?"

"Yeah, and I'm really going to have to do lots of catch up work," Ranma said. "My dad and I just got back from a two year long martial arts training trip."

"That must have been fun. I'm a martial artist too, but my Father would never do that," Akane said as they entered the stairway.

"Not all of it's fun. Dad has some strange ideas about training. What style do you do?"

"A small school of Unrestricted Martial Arts. Dad says that we are one of two families that practice it."

"I guess I must be from the other," Ranma said.

"Can we spar sometime?" Akane asked, as they reached the second floor. She really needed someone to practice against. Nabiki was beginning to complain that Akane was taking out too many practice dummies and venting her anger out on too many bricks. Plus, a real partner was always better. "Dad hasn't been up to much practice lately." That had been an understatement. If Dad spent an hour not crying, it would be a miracle.

"Sure, if you'll help me with my homework sometime," Ranma said.

"We can work on it together," Akane smiled.

* * *

Akane was seated by her sister Nabiki in the cafeteria. Today's lunch didn't look very appetizing. Apparently Kasumi needed a little more help in the kitchen. Not that she'd tell Kasumi that. Kasumi didn't get much time with her friends, and Akane wouldn't interrupt one of those times. At least she had friends. Akane had the misfortune to be the lone student from her class to be sent to MacArthur. What in the world did Kasumi put on this sandwich? A look over at Nabiki's revealed that Nabiki hadn't noticed, but then she was too busy trying to get in on the new school's rumor market. Sometimes Akane wished she could do something for the family. Kasumi cooked, Nabiki handled the money. That just left Akane to carry on the family's martial arts tradition, and that didn't seem like much.

"Is this seat taken?" Akane looked up. It was Ranma.

"Go ahead, Ranma," Akane said, as she tore off the burnt edge of her bread.

"Is there a problem with your lunch?" Ranma asked.

"My oldest sister made it. I think she needs some help," Akane said, before taking a tiny bite. "It doesn't taste bad, but its looks leave something to be desired."

"At least you have someone to make your lunch," Ranma said. "I had to make my own this morning."

"I rather if my mom could make it again," Akane said sadly. She missed the special touches that her mother had always put into her lunch. The letter A carefully cut into the sandwich, letting Akane know her mom had made it just for her. The special desert made just for her, always different from what her sisters got. Akane felt a tear begin its journey down her cheek.

"Don't cry Akane," Ranma said. "I hate it when a girl cries."

"I'm sorry. Things just keep reminding me of my mom. It's been almost a year since she died. You would think I'd be over it by now."

"I didn't know." They ate in silence for a while.

"Yuk, cherry pie," Akane said, opening her dessert container.

"What's wrong with cherry pie?" Ranma asked.

"Nothing, but Kasumi keeps making it," Akane said. "I think it's the only dessert she knows. After a year, I'm tired of it."

"Trade you for this packaged chocolate pudding?" Ranma said. "Homemade cherry pie has to be better than the packaged stuff Dad buys."

"Okay," Akane said as the exchange was made. "Mmmmm chocolate."

"Chocolate, where did you get chocolate?" Nabiki said, suddenly turning toward her sister. "I didn't get chocolate pudding?"

"I traded for it, Nabiki-chan," Akane said. "Surely a deal-maker like yourself find a similar deal."

"Who is your friend?" Nabiki said.

"This is Ranma Saotome, Ranma, my sister Nabiki, the ice queen," Akane said. She couldn't resist adding the last comment. After all, as a little sister she was suppose to tease her older sisters.

"Akane, I thought I told you to never call me that," Nabiki said. "A pleasure to met you, Saotome. Do you have another one of those puddings?"

"I gave my only one to Akane," Ranma said. "Maybe tomorrow."

"Darn," Nabiki said. "I guess I'll have to get to you earlier tomorrow."

"Not likely," Akane said. "He's in my class."

* * *

Akane looked up at Ranma. He was following her on the fence. They had agreed to spar after school. He had really challenged their teachers. She especially liked his challenge of "what goes up must come down" in science. She suspected that the Sensei was beginning to regret his first lecture on the importance of asking questions.

"Ranma, why are you walking on the fence?" Akane finally asked.

"Dad's training, it teaches balance," Ranma said. "One of Dad's saner ideas. You should try it sometime. It works."

"I'm not trying it in this skirt," Akane said. "Does your Dad train you a lot?"

"I think Dad believes that his life's work is training me," Ranma said. "He makes everything training. Fortunately he's got to work two jobs right now so he can get enough money to go on the next training trip, so I get to spend a year actually going to school and learning something else other than martial arts."

"I thought you liked studying martial arts," Akane said.

"Yeah, I want to be the greatest martial artist of my generation," Ranma said. "But it's like you and cherry pie. After a while you want something else for dessert. I want to learn about more than just martial arts, at least for a while."

* * *

Akane and Ranma entered the Tendo home. "I'm home!" Akane shouted. As she did, she silently prayed that her dad wouldn't break down crying and embarrass her in front of her new friend.

Soun Tendo entered from the garden. "Welcome home Akane," he said. "Who is your friend?"

"This is Ranma Saotome," Akane said. So far so good. "I asked him if he would come home and spar with me. Excuse me for a moment, Ranma, I've got to change into my gi."

"So your name is Ranma Saotome," Soun began. "Any relation to Genma Saotome?"

Ranma gulped. In his experience, this was not a good question. Still, he wasn't going to lie. "He's my father."

"Your father and I studied under the same teacher," Soun said. "It's been so long since I saw him last. It must have been shortly before my wife had Akane . . . Oh why did she have to leave me . . . " Soun broke out in sobs. It took five minutes for Akane to change. Ranma suffered though Soun's sobbing the whole time.

"Not again," Akane said, coming down the stairs in her gi. She had had so high hopes.

"I'll take care of Father," Nabiki said, as she entered the house. "Kasumi should be home in a half-hour. You can go spar with your friend. Try not to go too hard on the Dojo."

* * *

Ranma relaxed in the furo. Akane had been a good sparring partner. She was a little rusty, but she acknowledged that. Akane also didn't like to lose. That was a problem, but with a little work, he could see Akane making the matches truly even. She had thrown him, and only his father had managed to do that recently. Of course Pops was too tired to spar after work lately, which was why Ranma was glad he'd found Akane. It was time to get up though. Ranma stood and reached for his towel.

It was then that Akane opened the door. She was also in a state of undress. She noticed Ranma, and blushed. "Excuse me," she said, backing away.

Ranma covered himself and moved to the door. Trying to sound indifferent, he said, "The bath is yours, Akane."

Akane retreated into the bathroom, as Ranma entered the changing room.

As he put his clothes on, he murmured, "she's cute."


	2. Add Ryoga and a Challenge

_Author's Note:_

_There has been no alteration of this part from the raac posting. I decided to deliver this part a little earlier than scheduled. Reviews make my day._

Part 2:

The next morning, Akane lingered in the school yard, waiting for Ranma to arrive. Just a couple minutes before the bell, Ranma appeared at the gate, dragging another guy along. The newcomer appeared to be in the same grade as Akane and Ranma. He was rather stocky, and wore a rather big backpack.

"Hurry up, Ryoga, I don't want to be late," Ranma said. "And pay attention, you don't want to be lost again."

"Good morning, Ranma," Akane said, coming up beside him. "Who is your friend?"

"Hi ya, Akane," Ranma said. "This is my friend Ryoga Hibiki. He lives next door to me and has a real problem with finding places."

"I do not!" Ryoga said.

"Then explain why you ended up in the closet when you were trying to leave your house by the front door," Ranma said.

"The doors were too similar," Ryoga replied.

"A pine plywood sliding door verses a solid oak swinging one . . . really similar, Ryoga," Ranma said. Ryoga slumped. "We better get to class."

"Right," Akane said. "Say, Ranma, do you have chocolate pudding again today?"

"If you've got cherry pie, it's a trade," Ranma said.

Akane watched in awe as Ranma did a set of maneuvers on the parallel bars. Sure she'd fought Ranma in the Dojo, but the grace and difficulty he accomplished in Gym were amazing. She hadn't been impressed with the balance beam, his walking on the fences had shown that would be a breeze for him. The rings were expected. They were an air-born kata. But something about the splits turns and twists captivated Akane. Her attention was centered on Ranma to the exclusion of all else as Ranma made his finish, a double flip with a quarter twist, so he ended up facing the teacher.

"Was that the demonstration you wanted, Sensei?" Ranma asked with a smirk. The teacher had caught him talking to Ryoga and suggested that if he believed he had no need to learn how to use the equipment, perhaps he would demonstrate. So he had done three excellent routines, to which his class had given him spontaneous tens. This time was no different.

"I believe that will be enough for now, Saotome," the teacher said. "You may return to your place. Mr. Hibiki, perhaps you would like . . . "

The bell rung for class change, cutting off whatever the teacher was going to say. There would not be much time for the class to change and get to their next class, but they spent almost all of it gathered around Ranma asking questions. As Akane waited for him, making both late for lunch.

Akane was enjoying her chocolate pudding, but she really was enjoying Nabiki's expression of desire. Akane had finally found Nabiki's weakness, and it was chocolate. And thanks to Ranma, she had a big bowl of chocolate pudding in front of her.

"Ranma, are you sure you don't have any more pudding?" Nabiki asked for the fourth time.

"No, I gave Akane the last pudding," Ranma said, as he ate Akane's cherry pie. "There won't be any more until Dad buys food at the end of the week."

"Darn, can't I have even a taste, Akane?" Nabiki asked.

"Okay, you can have a taste, Nabiki, but I get to choose what to watch on television tonight," Akane replied.

"It's a deal," Nabiki said. "So, Ranma I heard about Gym today. How long have you been into gymnastics?"

"I just remembered what I saw on television once and modified some of Dad's training methods," Ranma said, as he finished the pie.

"You never have done the balance beam, rings or parallel bars before today?" Nabiki said. "Pardon me, if I find that unlikely. The descriptions I've been hearing have been most impressive."

"Well, it's the truth," Ranma said. "The balance beam is just like fighting on the fences or on logs. The rings . . . well I've never fought in that type, but holding your body in set positions is a foundation for several styles . . . not that I'd get stuck in any one style. As for the parallel bars, I had to fight in a tree once. The bars are a lot easier."

"I still think you shouldn't have shown up the Sensei," Akane said.

"Hey, she was asking for it," Ranma said. "With at least three martial artists, and that champion gymnast, Kuno what's her name . . . "

"Kodachi," Nabiki supplied.

"... In the class, she should know better than to say that none of us would be considered good gymnasts at the end of the month," Ranma said. "Give me that month, and I'd have most of the class up to Kodachi's level, at least."

"And you'll get that chance, Mr. Saotome," the gym teacher said, as she poked her head between Ranma and Akane. "We'll see if you end up eating your words."

Akane relaxed in the furo. The sparring today had been on balance. Akane had little trouble with matching Ranma on the rings, in their after school practice session. The uneven bars hadn't been that hard either . . . but for some reason, she couldn't stay on that beam. So, Ranma had set up a two by six over the pond in the garden, after the school closed. Akane had spent the next half an hour falling into the shallow pond, until finally she had sent Ranma into the pond. She really didn't understand why her sisters looked so horrified every time she fell into the pond.

Akane looked forward to gym the next three weeks. The Sensei was giving Ranma nearly free reign in teaching the class, and Ranma had said she would help with the girls. She was going to have so much fun!

Akane noticed that her fingers were beginning to get a little wrinkled, so she rose to exit the furo. Just as she picked up her towel, the door opened to reveal Ranma, also naked.

"Sorry, Akane, Nabiki said you were done," Ranma said, as he blushed and began to retreat.

"I am now," Akane said, blushing as she took in the view Ranma was offering. "It's all yours." Ranma entered the bath, and Akane exited, neither remembering to cover themselves. As Akane dressed, she thought, "I've got stop Nabiki from doing this... still, it does have it's advantages." Then blushing at the last unbidden thought, she exited the changing room to find Nabiki.


	3. Gymnastics

Part 3: Gymnastics.

Akane stood bellow the uneven bars, spotting for her friend Yuki. Today's task on the uneven bar, was to switch between the bars. Nothing fancy, just switch back in forth between the bars. Well, Akane had thought it was simple. Yuki missed again, and Akane caught her, breaking her fall.

"You can do better, Yuki," Akane said, as Yuki climbed out of her arms.

"Sorry, Akane," Yuki replied, returning to the side, so the next girl could try.

"Problem, Akane?" Ranma said, coming over from his station by the rings.

"Yuki can't seem to ever make the switch," Akane said.

"Yuki, try again," Ranma asked, motioning his classmate to the bar. Once again, Yuki missed the bar. "I see what's wrong. Yuki, you need to grab the moment you feel that bar. If you wait, you'll just keep falling. Try again." This time Yuki was successful.

"Good job, Yuki!" Akane said, as Yuki finished. Ranma had already moved to the next problem.

Sensei Ogawa relaxed in her office. Every once in a while she'd look out at her fourth period class. In the past week Ogawa had gradually retreated as Ranma showed his talent at teaching. She had expected the young boy to quit and declare that he couldn't do anything with the class. After all, this class had some of the worse students she'd ever seen. But when Ranma had taken over, he was getting more out of them, somehow. He still had lots to learn though.

Ranma said that he wanted to become the best martial artist of his generation. Ogawa was fine with that, but she had other objectives for the young boy. After all, what good is being the best martial artist if you can't pass it along? She knew Ranma's father from back when he was still dating Nokoda. How Gemna Saotome had managed to teach Ranma up to this point was a mystery to Ogawa. Gemna Saotome had to be the craziest teacher she knew. Well, aside from Mr. Kuno.

As she had required of him, Ranma entered her office after class. "Reporting as ordered, Sensei," Ranma said.

"How did you think class went today, Saotome?" Ogawa asked.

"Pretty good," Ranma said. "Yuki had some trouble on the uneven bars, but Akane seems to have solved the problem. Hitoshi, Takeshi, Naiki, and Norio were awful on the pommel horse. Rintaro is simply amazing on the rings, I'm going to have him start helping out at that station. Kodochi reports that Mayo and Sakura show promise on the floor exercise."

"I've noticed that you don't tend to compliment your students when they do well, Saotome," Ogawa said. "Why not?"

"Dad never does," Ranma shrugged. "I've never thought of it."

"Try it," Ogawa said, turning back to the window. "You may go."

Ranma was sparring with Akane in the Tendo Dojo. Akane had lots of power, but very little finesse behind it. She tended to follow the forms a little too closely. Ranma was trying teach her a little more variety.

"Akane, if you try that combination one more time, I'm going to put you on the floor," Ranma said.

"Oh? Let's see you try," Akane replied, launching the combination.

Ranma slid down, launching a kick at her feet. Akane fell. She rolled out of it, knocking the hand that Ranma had used to balance himself for the kick out from under him. As a result, Ranma fell on her. It was at this point that Nabiki made her presence know, with a flash of her camera. The picture she took would later make it appear that Ranma was just about to kiss Akane. Akane's gi had opened up as a result of her roll, and Ranma had chosen to practice in just shorts. They separated quickly.

"I see martial arts isn't the only thing you two are practicing," Nabiki said, as she leaned against the Dojo entrance.

"We fell, Nabiki," Akane said. "I hope you get a boyfriend soon. You need something to take up more of your time."

"A boyfriend is a waste of time," Nabiki said, turning to leave.

"Great," Akane said in a dull tone.

"What was that about?" Ranma asked as they resumed their sparring.

"Nabiki likes to embarrass me," Akane said, beginning a new attack "She takes embarrassing pictures of me then says she'll spread them around school."

"You shouldn't let her do that," Ranma said, dodging, and returning the attack, before Akane got a hit in. "That was good. You can get her to stop."

"Not really," Akane said, building on her success with a flurry of attacks. "She's really sneaky. I liked it better when she practiced the art a couple years ago. Then a sparring session could settle it."

"Was she any good?" Ranma asked, turning the battle back in his favor.

"We were about equal," Akane said. "It wasn't Nabiki's favorite thing to do, but she wanted to impress Dad."

"Why doesn't she do it anymore?" Ranma said, suddenly on the defensive again.

"Dad lost interest in teaching when Mom got sick," Akane said, concentrating more on pressing her attack than what she was saying. "I don't think Dad noticed when she stopped practicing. Nabiki took over the money matters, so she still gets some attention from Dad, not that he does much more than cry now."

"Well, if she publishes the picture, let's invite her for a little sparring session," Ranma said. "Time to stop."

"Agreed," Akane said. "Who gets the bath first?"

"Your turn," Ranma said. "You're getting better."

"Thanks, but I don't think I'm pushing you yet," Akane said, as they walked to the bath.

"Akane, I spent the last three years in intensive training," Ranma said. "You shouldn't be doing as well as you are against me."

"I have a good teacher," Akane said, entering the changing room.

Ranma was doing a kata when Akane's voice called out, "Your turn, Ranma." It had only been five minutes. He quickly entered the changing room and undressed. He opened the door to discover Akane just getting into the furo. "Nabiki."

"I'm going to kill her," Akane said. "This is what, the tenth time she's done something like this."

"Sorry," Ranma said, embarrassed.

"Go ahead and shower, Ranma," Akane said. "It's not like we haven't seen everything thanks to Nabiki."

"We really should do something about her," Ranma said.

"What can we do?" Akane said, relaxing in the furo.

"Well, we can make impossible for her to pull this trick on us again," Ranma said. "Whose place do you want to study for the Math test?"

"Yours," Akane said.


	4. Nabiki

Part 4: Nabiki.

Warning, this part is a Lime.

Nabiki Tendo should have known that pasting a blow up of Ranma nearly kissing Akane, carefully cropped so they appeared to be nude, on Akane's English book was going to cause problems. Ranma was red with embarrassment. And Akane, well... Akane didn't know the picture was there. (although some of her classmates had spotted it when she pulled it out of her backpack.) So, she could be excused for not hiding it when she was called to read before the class. It was fortunate that the piece was rather humorous, otherwise the teacher might have suspected something.

It was a good thing that class ended after her reading, because it gave Ranma a chance to tell Akane about the picture. "Ah, Akane, remember that picture Nabiki took a couple days ago?" he asked. Akane nodded. "Well, she pasted it to the back of your English book."

"I'm going to kill Nabiki!" rang out in the hallway, as Akane ran towards Nabiki's fourth period Economics Class. Ranma, after a pause, followed.

"Akane, this isn't going to help," Ranma said, pulling along side her. "You'll just end up getting in trouble. Come on, we've got Gym. You can get your revenge later."

They had just reach Nabiki's classroom. Inside, Nabiki could be seen in a terrified cringe.

"Plus, revenge is a dish best served cold," Ranma said, turning Akane from her target. "Now, it's the girls' turn to do the vault this week. How would you like to run that?"

"What about the uneven bars?" Akane asked, as Ranma kept a firm grasp on her, steering her to the gym.

"I'm checking people there today," Ranma said. "I'm sure they'll be better than the pommel horse. That was a disaster."

Generally Akane sat with Nabiki at lunch, and Ranma joined her. But today, she rather mad at her sister, so she had found a quiet corner, away from Nabiki.

Ranma arrived slightly late. He placed his lunch bag down next to Akane. "Hi Akane," Ranma said. "I almost didn't find you. Why aren't you eating with Nabiki today?"

"I'm still mad about that picture," Akane said. "What did Sensei Ogawa want?"

"She's critiquing my teaching methods," Ranma said. "Says I need to give more compliments. I don't know why. My Dad never does."

"Ranma, your Dad has the craziest training methods I've ever heard of," Akane said. "I think Sensei Ogawa may know more about teaching than he does."

"She does have all those degrees and certificates on her office wall," Ranma said. "Some of her Senseis were even famous."

"She even has two 'Best Teachers in Nerima' plaques," Akane noted.

"You know, Akane," Ranma said. "Dad's brought me to study under many senseis, but he's never taken me to see his. He's refused to even name him."

"Daddy's never told me his either," Akane said. "It should be in the Dojo registry though."

"Can we get a look at it?" Ranma said. "Dad said he once was in residence at your Dojo."

"I'll ask Daddy," Akane said. "I've got a plan to deal with Nabiki now, though."

"I've got to hear this," Ranma said.

"Are you sure this will work?" Akane whispered. She and Ranma were both in the bathroom, waiting.

"It's your plan," Ranma said, listening.

Outside of the changing room, Nabiki was wondering where Ranma was. He wasn't in the Dojo, the kitchen, or Akane's room. Maybe he was in the changing room?

The changing room door's latch was easily heard by Ranma and Akane. They looked at each other, and Akane giggled. Then they took up their positions.

He wasn't in the changing room. Wasn't that Akane's giggle? And the water wasn't running. There was no sound of splashing water. What was going on in there? Nabiki opened the door to the bath. There was Ranma. Naked. With her little sister in his arms. Who was also naked. Both kissing passionately. All semblance of consciousness left.

Hearing the sound of someone collapsing, Ranma and Akane stopped kissing and turned to see Nabiki laying on the floor. "It looks like it worked," Akane said, reluctantly pulling away.

"Yeah, it did," Ranma said. "What should we do with her?"

"Put her in her bed," Akane said, turning to pick up her robe.

Ranma put on the one he'd brought from his place when it had became apparent that Kasumi wouldn't let him leave until he bathed. Together, they carried Nabiki up to her room.

"By the way, Ranma," Akane said, as they entered Nabiki's room. "That was a nice kiss. It felt really good."

"It was," Ranma said, as they laid Nabiki down. "I liked it."

"I could tell," Akane giggled.

It was to that giggle that Nabiki awoke. "How did I get here?" she asked.

"You fainted," Akane said. "So Ranma and I carried you up here. If you're okay, Ranma and I will return to our bath." Nabiki nodded and Ranma and Akane left the room.

Images of what she had seen flooded back into Nabiki's brain. It appeared that her sisters were beating her at everything now. Akane was better at martial arts (not that Nabiki really cared about that). Kasumi was a better cook. And now Akane was ahead in the boyfriend category. Apparently way ahead. Sure Nabiki had some guys check her out. At thirteen her figure was filling out nicely, but Akane had gotten a kiss, a very romantic kiss from a guy when both were nude. It probably would have gone further if Nabiki hadn't interrupted. The worst part was, Nabiki felt that she had caused the whole thing. She had been continuing her teasing of Akane just like she had for years. It had always been fun to get Akane embarrassed. She always gave a satisfying reaction. This time, it just made Nabiki depressed.

Ranma and Akane relaxed in the furo, the warm water relieving the strains that their work out had given them. The two weeks of constantly interrupting each other in the bath due to Nabiki's tricks had made them give up on separate baths. Still this was the first time they had relaxed together in the furo. So they were a little nervous.

"Ranma, do you really think that our plan will stop Nabiki?" Akane asked.

"I don't know, it was your idea," Ranma said. "Plus, it's not like she can do it now."

"What do you mean?" Akane asked.

"Well, we can't exactly walk in on each other if we are both here," Ranma said.

"Right," Akane said. Then she got a glimmer in her eye. "And this time, I get to tell her how it felt."

"What do you mean?" Ranma asked.

"Well... When Kasumi went to the dance last year, Nabiki and I spent hours questioning her about it," Akane said. "Today, I did something neither of them have done. I got a romantic kiss from a handsome guy."

"Who?" Ranma said.

"You, you silly boy," Akane said, splashing him.

"Silly?" Ranma said returning fire.

The bath quickly dissolved into a water fight.


	5. An Ending and a New Page

Part 5: An Ending and a New Page

It was the last day in the Gymnastics section, so Ranma was writing up notes on everyone as they did their final run though the stations. Sensei Ogawa was making her own notes from her office. Ranma was finding that his notes were revealing a depressing story. There was no way he could consider even a fourth of the class as good as Kodachi, overall. Most students were good on at least one section, though.

Sakura was up on the vault. She was one of the students he believed had real talent. Kodachi had been singing her praises on the floor exercise, and on the vault... well, no one else was attempting a flip with a half twist. In order to provide some fun for the last day, Ranma had gotten judges from other gym classes that period. Five judges for each event. So far, no one had gotten straight tens on any event. If Sakura didn't change that, he'd be surprised.

Flip, half twist, perfect landing with no hop. And the judges say, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10.

Sakura graciously accepted the applause of her classmates.

The bell for the end of class and beginning of lunch ran, but before they could leave the gym, the Sensei called for attention. "Very good everyone," Ogawa said. "I need to see Saotome Ranma, Kuno Kodachi, Tendo Akane, and Mori Rintaro in my office."

That was the lead members of Ranma's core assistants, all the ones that had helped on multiple stations. Ranma expected the worst. His evaluations didn't indicate that he'd done as he had boasted.

The four followed the Sensei to her office. The Sensei took her seat behind her desk and the students stood in a lose semi circle on the other side. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I'd like to thank you all for teaching my class the past three weeks," Ogawa said. "Mr. Mori and Miss. Kuno, I'd like to extend a invitation to join the school gymnastic team. Your performance has been most impressive. Miss Tendo, I'd like you to serve as one of my assistants for as long as you are in one of my classes. Mr. Saotome, while you did not meet your boast of getting most of the class to Miss. Kuno's level, the whole class, with the lone exception of Mr. Ishibashi, who refused to participate, did improve. I did not expect you to succeed with your boast, and I didn't expect you to do so well. I'd also like you to serve as my other assistant. I expect you and Miss Tendo to meet me before class Monday. Dismissed."

As Ranma exited the office, he released a breath he hadn't been aware that he had been holding.

"Were you worried Ranma?" Akane asked as they walked to the cafeteria together.

"Nah, if I was doing something really wrong, Sensei would have let me know earlier," Ranma said. "Are we still sitting in the dark corner, or have you made up with Nabiki?"

"Both of my sisters are getting on my nerves," Akane replied. "Let's sit away from Nabiki."

"Still bothering you about the kiss?" Ranma asked.

"They keep asking for details," Akane said, as they took a seat in a quiet corner of the cafeteria.

"I thought you liked being ahead of them for a change," Ranma said. He handed over the usual pudding, and Akane gave him her cherry pie.

"I know, but you can only describe it so many times," Akane said. "It was only two minutes long."

"If you want a longer one, you only have to ask," Ranma replied.

"Pervert," Akane said.

"Hey, you were the one to suggest it," Ranma said. "And don't tell me that you didn't like it."

"I did," Akane replied. "And it was easy to tell that you did to."

"Of course," Ranma said. "Have you found the Dojo registry yet?"

"I asked Dad for it," Akane said. "He said he would have it in my room when we got home."

Nabiki stared across the room at Ranma and Akane. She wished she had an friend like Akane had found in Ranma. Two interests had dominated her life so far, money and mischief. She had taken over the family finances when her mother had gotten really sick, and as for mischief, well, that had been a constant. Her father had once said that she specialized in the sneaky tricks branch of the Tendo School.

Now, she wanted something that money couldn't buy. Nabiki had no idea where she would find a friend, or perhaps something more. She had been the center of the rumor mill and the person to go to for a loan since she had been in the third grade. Both of those were positions that made it hard to make friends, but until now, she had never regretted it.

The heavy dojo registry sat on Akane's desk. The dusty volume listed every master, student and visitor to study in the Tendo Dojo for over eighty years, carefully recorded under the master of the dojo's hand.

"Why did you want to see this, Ranma?" Akane asked, as Ranma gingerly opened the book.

"I want to find out who studied here and what schools they were from," Ranma said. "And perhaps who our fathers' master was. Dad won't tell me."

"Neither will mine," Akane said. "You know, that's a little strange."

Ranma turned the page, and found a document pressed between the pages. "I wonder what this is?" he said, unfolding it.

"Contract of arranged marriage, dated 1976," Ranma read out. "This can't be real."

"Let me see," Akane said. Ranma handed her the paper. "Saotome Gemna and Tendo Soun hereby pledge in marriage their children, Ranma and Akane to marry when they reach maturity... Well that's Dad's signature."

"And it look's like my Dad's beside his," Ranma said. "I'm going to kill Dad."

"What, you don't like me or something?" Akane said, showing her temper.

"No, it's just that he made this decision when we weren't even a year old," Ranma said. "Nobody arranges marriages any more."

"Apparently, our fathers do," Akane replied. "I wonder when they planned on telling us?"

"If your Dad is like my dad, just before the wedding," Ranma replied.

"We should let them know we know," Akane said.

"Wanna have some fun with it?" Ranma asked, with a mischievous grin.

"What do you have in mind?" Akane said. She knew the signs, and this looked like Ranma had come up with an interesting idea.

"Nothing much, just a version of your trick with Nabiki," Ranma said.

"We'll need more kissing practice," Akane suggested.

"Schedule it in the furo," Ranma remarked. "Right now, we have some sparring to do."

It was a rather high stack of towels that Kasumi was carrying. She had been putting off washing them in order to finish a paper for her History Class. The stack blocked her view as she entered the bath to hang them up on the towel rack. But when she began to place them on the rack, it no longer blocked her view. And she noticed that the furo was occupied with her sister and her friend. Her sister was getting a lot more romance than Kasumi.

"Oh my," Kasumi stated.

This broke Ranma and Akane's passionate kiss. "Can't a girl have any privacy around here?" Akane asked, as Ranma moved to a neutral corner of the furo.

"You really shouldn't be so forward," Kasumi admonished, trying to fit into a mother role, and doing quite well. "Taking baths with a boy isn't appropriate."

"He's not 'a boy,' he is my fiancee," Akane said. "Anyway, we're done now. I'll be at Ranma's tonight."

"I'll meet you out front, Akane," Ranma said, exiting the bath.

"Questions, older sister?" Akane asked to Kasumi's blank stare.

"Fiancee?" Kasumi sputtered.

"Apparently Dad arranged it shortly after we were born," Akane said. "Ranma and I found the document in the Dojo Registry."

"Oh my," Kasumi replied.

"I'm not sure I really want to go though with it all," Akane began. "I'm only twelve, it's not time for me to make decisions like that. But I'm not happy about Dad taking the choice from me. I mean, who arranges marriages anymore. Still, Ranma's not too bad, and I really want to get to know him better. I better get going. Ranma hates to wait."

"Akane," Kasumi said softly.

"Yes."

"Try not to rush things," Kasumi advised. "Be careful."

"Yes... Mom," Akane said, in a rather annoyed tone.


	6. Fathers and Mothers

Part 6: Fathers and Mothers

It was quite late when Genma Saotome got home from his second job. Usually, he would find Ranma already asleep on his futon. Today was different. His son was awake on the couch with a girl. And they were kissing quite passionately. Ranma had his hand under her shirt, and the girl had her hands under his.

"What's going on, boy!" Genma asked.

Ranma ended his kisses, and turned to look at his father. "I'm kissing the fiancee you were kind enough to provide me," Ranma said, then looking back at the girl, he continued. "Akane, I think we let the time get away from us. Perhaps I should walk you home?"

"I'd love it," Akane replied.

Genma Saotome looked at the two sitting on the sofa. His son was supposed to be studying martial arts, not marital arts. Though the study of that would help him prove to Nokoda that Ranma was a man among men. Still, can't let the boy know about that.

"Take her home, boy, and we'll have a long talk when you get home," Genma said.

"Yes Father," Ranma said, in a much more respectful tone that he usually used with his father. Ranma and Akane got up and walked to the door.

"And Ranma, I want you back here quickly," Genma said.

Ranma and Akane walked hand in hand down the street towards the Tendo Dojo. Akane had never been out this late before, well awake at least. There had been a couple times she had been taken home asleep from her mother's bedside, but she'd rather forget that. Ranma's presence made that surprisingly easy.

"That went better than I thought it would," Ranma commented, now that they were safely out of earshot.

"Too well," Akane said. "It can't last."

"I hope it does," Ranma said, pulling her closer, so he could place his arm around her.

Soun Tendo was worried about his little girl. She was supposed to be home from Ranma's an hour ago. He was searching the table by the door for Ranma's phone number when he heard the sound of rustling clothes from outside. He looked out the partially open door to see his youngest daughter kissing a boy that could only be Ranma just outside the door. His eyes began to fill with tears. Akane was growing up. She had met her fiancee and apparently was falling in love. He'd despaired of the day she'd met Ranma for the first time, and find out about her engagement. Akane had been a hot headed and rebellious child. He'd tried to temper that by engaging her in the discipline of the art, and for the most part he'd been successful. However, Akane still didn't do anything he wanted to her to do if he asked directly. He had really been worried when he'd spotted Akane and Ranma's betrothal agreement on Akane's desk, but it looked like everything was working out. His daughter seemed to be enjoying her kiss with Ranma.

"Good night, Ranma," Akane said, opening the door fully. "See you tomorrow."

"See ya, Akane," Ranma said, then turned and ran home.

Soun's tears obscured his vision as he embraced his youngest daughter. "You're growing up so fast," he wailed.

"Daddy," Akane admonished. "It's just Ranma, and I really have to get ready for bed." She disentangled herself from her father and headed upstairs.

At the top of the stairs, she was ambushed. Both Kasumi and Nabiki were leaning up against the wall, trying to act like it was normal for the two to wait up until 9:30 for their younger sister to get home.

"So, Akane, how was your date?" Nabiki asked.

"It was not a date," Akane said, trying to sound bored. It was not easy, her heart was still beating fast from a kiss Ranma had given her. "It was a study session." She tried to walk past her sisters, but they blocked the way.

"Basic Human Anatomy," Nabiki guessed.

"You're taking that, Akane?" Kasumi said. "If you need help, you can borrow my books."

"I think Akane is taking a more physical course," Nabiki said. "With Ranma."

"That's not really proper," Kasumi said.

"For your information, we were studying English, Geography, and History," Akane said.

"Are you sure you didn't study Ranma?" Nabiki asked.

"No," Akane said, then smiling. "I did that before we left for his house."

"Akane!" Kasumi admonished, stepping back, and providing an opening for Akane.

"If you don't want to hear about it, why did you wait up?" Akane said, slipping by her sisters and heading toward her room.

"If you weren't denying it, we would be hearing about it," Nabiki said, following.

"When I want to talk about it, I'll tell you," Akane said, pausing at her door. "Right now, I just want to get some sleep."

"We should let Akane sleep, it is way past her bedtime," Kasumi said. "Come on Nabiki, you can weasel out information from Akane tomorrow."

"When do I weasel out information..." Nabiki said, as Akane closed her door.

Akane put her backpack down on her desk. For some reason, the Hello Kitty emblem on it made Ranma nervous. She'd have to ask about it sometime. The Dojo Registry sat beside it, still open to where the betrothal agreement had been found. They'd have to look for their fathers' master later, but Akane was sleepy, so she got ready for bed, wondering what Ranma was doing.

Ranma wasn't doing that much. His father was busy giving his usual martial arts is the only thing that should be in your life speech. Ranma was nodding at all the right places, and generally ignoring most of the speech, while musing about the topic in his mind.

You'd think he could alter the speech a little in all these years. And it's not even true. You can't live on martial arts. He's always saying that I must carry on the school. To do that, I have to know how to teach, and Dad is far from a perfect example for that. If I'm going to model my teaching on anyone, it will be Sensei Ogawa. And he's really big on this heir to the school thing, so shouldn't he be encouraging me to go out with Akane? Oh, he's to the "You must carry on the traditions of the Saotome School of..." Time to put on the respectful face and response. I wonder...

"I understand, Father," Ranma said, in a very respectful tone, which Genma expected. While Ranma had lost some respect for his father over time, he hadn't lost it all yet. But that loss of respect, was enough for him to not let the speech go without question. "However, I do have one question."

"What?" Genma asked. He was a little surprised by the request.

"If I am to carry on the School, shouldn't I learn how to court my girl so that I can be sure of many heirs?" Ranma said. Genma nodded. "Then you won't object to me spending more time with her."

The next morning, Ranma met Akane outside the Tendo gates. They were to arrive at School early, as Sensei Ogawa wanted them to meet the new sword instructor. Ranma had convinced Akane that her gym attire would be a good thing to wear for their early morning meeting. So now, he was trying to teach her to run on the fence.

"The key is to not look down," Ranma said, as he followed Akane. "Trust that the fence will be as you saw it before it got below you."

"I think I'm getting it," Akane said, concentrating on her walk.

"Then it's time to go faster," Ranma said.

By the time they reached MacArthur, Akane was almost gasping for breath. Sensei Ogawa was waiting for them outside her office. The Sensei looked at the two, dressed in the blue shorts and red t-shirt, MacArthur's gym uniform complete with the five star logo of MacArthur Junior High.

"I take it that you're doing that fence walking training I heard you talking about last week," Ogawa said. "Very commendable." Ogawa knocked on her office door. A woman about Ranma's father's age opened it. "May I introduced, the school district's wandering sword instructor, Saotome Nodoka."

"Hello, son," Nodoka said.

- end part 6-

ain't I evil.


	7. Mother and Her Sword

Part 7: Mother and her sword.

It had been seven years since Ranma had seen his mother. Seven years of near constant training had dulled his memory of his mother, but with a simple 'hello son' she was back in his life. Ranma wasn't sure how to greet his mother. Sensei Ogawa had commented once that our mothers are our greatest teachers, and his mother was at school as a teacher, so he fell back on formality.

Ranma bowed. "Good Morning Mother," he said.

"I see traveling on the road has not managed to erode your sense of respectfulness, Ranma," Nodoka said. "Who is your friend?"

"Mother, this is Tendo Akane, by agreement of our fathers, my fiancee," Ranma introduced.

"Good Morning, Mrs. Saotome," Akane said.

"You must be Soun's youngest daughter," Nodoka said. "I was sorry to hear of your mother's passing. She and I were once good friends. Ranma, if you have time before you father wants you for training after school, I'd like to hear how your last seven years of training have gone."

"Dad is working until nine on his second job," Ranma said. "I promised Akane I'd spar with her every day after school, though."

"I can afford to skip one day, Ranma," Akane said. "Plus, I told Nabiki that if you ever weren't available, I'd spar with her."

"She does need the help," Ranma said.

"I won't intrude on your time with your fiancee, Ranma," Nodoka said.

"Nah, it's time Nabiki got back into her training," Ranma said. "We better get changed for class, Akane. We can tell Nabiki about her sparring session at lunch."

"We will see you fourth period, Ranma, Akane," Sensei Ogawa said. "Now, Nodoka, about that butterfingers act you like to do..."

Ranma eagerly awaited gym class. He wanted to see a demonstration of his mother's abilities. She had to be good. So when his mother entered the gym, and drew her sword he was watching closely. So he caught every move when Nodoka drew the sword and sent it flying into the wall on the other side of his gathered classmates.

To Akane, it appeared that this new sword instructor was really careless, accidentally sending it flying. She began to wonder why Nodoka had been hired. She was fooled. With four more years practice, even Ranma wouldn't have spotted that it was an act.

Nodoka began her speech on sword safety, punctuated by various demonstrations of what not to do. Sometimes it was obvious that she was trying to do those demonstrations, sometimes not.

It had been three weeks since the last time Akane and Ranma had sat with Nabiki. Nabiki thought it was a good sign. Ranma had even been nice enough to trade his chocolate pudding for her cherry pie. Akane had gotten Kasumi's first attempt at angel food cake. It looked rather good, but Nabiki wasn't about to miss her first chance at getting that chocolate pudding. She had taken the last piece of Cherry Pie in the Tendo household.

"Did you talk with your mother about where you're going to meet?" Akane asked, as Ranma dug into his lunch.

"She wants to walk home with me to surprise Dad," Ranma said. "But she wants to stop by your house."

"I don't mind," Akane said. "Do I still spar with Nabiki today?"

"Since when did I start martial arts again?" Nabiki said, savoring the last spoonful of her pudding.

"According to the Dojo Registry, you are still a resident martial artist in training," Akane said.

"Yeah, and as the senior student, you're suppose to answer challenges to the Dojo," Ranma said, smiling evilly. "I'd get some training in before I get the idea to challenge you."

Nabiki cringed. She'd seen Ranma and Akane sparring. They were good, a lot better than she was. True, she had been able defeat Akane every once in a while when they were training together, but that had been more than a year ago, and Ranma was, in her opinion, better than her father. The main reason she'd quit was that she could see that Akane was a lot better. She really didn't want to compete and lose to her little sister. One of the first things she had learnt when she began her financial career was when to cut her losses, and she'd done that with martial arts. Now it looked like she hadn't done it so well.

"I don't do that any more," Nabiki said.

"Well, you should have had yourself removed from the Dojo Registry then," Ranma said.

"Yea, sis," Akane said. "But I don't see why you're worried. It will be just like old times."

"Akane, you're a lot better than I ever was," Nabiki said. "It would be like a master martial artist taking on a kindergartener. And you know that if I asked Dad to remove me, he'd break down crying again."

"'The path of a martial artist is fraught with peril,'" Ranma entoned.

"Give up, Nabiki," Akane said. "The sensei has spoken."

Nodoka walked along side her son. He had grown so much since Genma had taken him off on they're training journey. He had only been three and a half feet tall at the time, now he was almost five feet. She'd missed a lot of her son's life, and she didn't intend to miss much more, agreement or not. She really didn't care if he was a man among men, and at twelve, it was a little early to judge, she'd just put that on to make sure Genma was on his best behavior. In any case, the way Ranma had his arm around his fiancee was proof that he was on his way to becoming a man.

"So Ranma, how did you meet Akane?" Nodoka asked.

"Well it was the first day of school," Ranma began. "I had gotten to school really early because Dad had to register me before he went to work. Anyway, I had gone to the roof to see the sun rise, and was walking around the third floor, just killing some time. Then I spotted this cute girl who looked like she was starting to cry. I can't stand to see a girl cry, so I asked her what's wrong, and introduced myself. Turns out she was sad because this was the first time she started school after her mother's death, and she couldn't find our classroom. We talked and went to class."

"What were you doing up on the third floor, Akane," Nabiki said, from behind the group. "I told you your class was on the second floor."

"You know the gym door?" Akane said. "I entered that way and went up one floor."

"Didn't check the numbers on the floor, did you?" Nabiki said.

"It was my first day," Akane said. "And I'm sure you got lost too, though not as bad as Ranma's friend Ryoga does. By the way, Ranma, where was he today?"

"I don't know," Ranma said.

Somewhere there is a young boy looking for MacArthur Junior High. Somewhere there is a boy unconsciencely translating other languages into his native Japanese. Early this morning that somewhere was Hawaii. About noon, he ate his lunch in San Francisco. And at the present time, he's in Salt Lake City. He thinks he's in Tokyo. He's wrong. He's about to see the world, and he doesn't even know it. All because Ranma hadn't walked him to school like he had since the school year began.

Ranma sat beside his mother watching Akane spar with Nabiki. Nabiki was definitely outclassed. Akane was, quite frankly, wiping the floor with her older sister. Of course Ranma had some problems with this. Most notably that Nabiki's gi was a little small, and definitely not tailored for the breasts that Nabiki had. Of course, he'd seen more with Akane, but it still bothered him, and it certainly bothered his mother. His mother had given a rather long lecture about proper attire when Nabiki had came downstairs after changing. Nabiki had promised to get a new gi. Kasumi, meanwhile had taken notes. Akane looked rather pale when she saw that. He'd have to ask why sometime.

"I noticed that Akane called you Sensei when you asked if she was ready," Nodoka said, turning to her son.

Ranma was busy observing Nabiki's rather rusty style, as he replied, "She does that ever once in a while. Since her mother died, her father hasn't been training her anymore, so our sparring is the only testing she gets."

"Speaking of training," Nodoka said. "How has your father been training you?"

"Well, he has had me study under most of the masters in Japan," Ranma said, observing a particularly well executed attack by Akane. "But his own teaching is mostly to fix problems I have and the occasional secret technique."

"Fix problems?" Nodoka inquired.

"Well, I had this really bad problem once when I was losing fights because I kept splitting my pants," Ranma said. "So Dad gets the idea that the best way to stop me from being embarrassed by it is to embarrass me so much that the next time the splitting pants would seem small. So he strips off my pants then chases me around town while I'm wearing these really embarrassing boxers with red hearts on them. After being chased though the bakers, grocers, and the baths, I got use to it, and sent Dad flying into a nearby river."

"That must have been a sight," Nodoka said.

"Yeah, I got rid of those boxers after that though," Ranma said, noticing something about Nabiki's pattern. "Boy, Akane is about to take a hit."

"I don't see how," Nodoka said, observing Akane pressing Nabiki back. "Akane seems to hold control."

"Just watch," Ranma said. Sure enough, Nabiki snuck a chop to Akane's shoulder right by Akane's guard. "But she'll pay for it." One two three, Nabiki found her self short of breath and sitting on her behind.

"I yield," Nabiki said breathless.

Nodoka and Ranma left for his apartment shortly after the sparring match, but not before Ranma got a long satisfying kiss from Akane, guaranteed to make sisters jealous. Now Nodoka was relaxing on the sofa while Ranma was working on his homework. He wasn't really taking much time doing each question though, and that had Nodoka worried. She'd have to check on his grades tomorrow. Meanwhile, she was cleaning her sword.

"Done," Ranma said, slamming his math book shut.

"Then why don't you get ready for bed?" Nodoka said. "You don't have to wait up for your father."

Ranma retreated to his futon, and got under the covers. He was asleep when his father entered their home.

The room was lit only by a single light. Nodoka was seated on the sofa, polishing her gleaming sword. The edge appeared to be quite sharp. Gemna tried to enter silently after spotting the sword, hoping to surprise the woman.

"Hello, Genma," Nodoka said.


	8. Changes

Part 8: Changes

Ranma awoke to his mother's humming. A look at the bedside clock determined that his father was already off to work. He'd totally missed his parent's conversation the night before, despite his intention to stay up to listen. He quickly put on his school uniform. He really didn't like the outfit. It was long white trousers, a white shirt, and a dark blue coat with white lapels. The whole outfit looked like the Lieutenant's uniform that he'd seen in that movie "Captain Hornblower" that he and Akane had watched together last Saturday night on TV. Still, he did look good in it, or at least Akane said so.

"Good morning Mother," Ranma said, as he walked into the kitchen and sat down.

"Good morning, Ranma," Nodoka said as she placed a large bowl of frosted flakes in front of him. "I do hope you're hungry. You father wasn't this morning." As Ranma sat down and began eating, Nodoka picked up her sword and continued polishing it. "He did pay lots of attention to the Saotome Family Sword for some reason. I think he expected it to have rusted away in my care for some reason."

Ranma ate the last spoonful, and got up. "I have to go meet Akane to walk her to school," he said, picking up his books and heading towards the door.

"Your father and I will be having dinner at the Tendos tonight," Nodoka said. "I expect you to join us."

"Okay," Ranma said. The door slammed behind him.

Akane walked beside Ranma, his arm around her waist. She'd gotten use to the embrace and expected it now. "So Ranma, what was your father's reaction when he found your mother there?" Akane asked.

"I'm not sure," Ranma said. "I was asleep when he got home and he was gone when I woke up."

"Did he even come home?" Akane asked.

"I think so," Ranma said. "Mom said he didn't have much breakfast, and thought he was afraid of Mom's sword."

"Considering the butterfingers way she handles it, I would too," Akane said, remembering the previous day's demonstration.

"That's all an act," Ranma said. "She always carefully aimed and made sure it went exactly where it's suppose to go."

"I couldn't tell," Akane said.

"Look at the eyes," Ranma said. "Mom's good at hiding it, but the eyes give her away."

Ranma joined Nabiki and Akane for lunch. Akane and Nabiki both had chocolate cake for their desert, but Kasumi had thoughtfully included a piece of cherry pie for Ranma. Nabiki still was moving a little tenderly after the previous day's sparring with Akane.

"So Nabiki, what's this about you and Tatewaki Kuno?" Akane said.

"He's merely playing opposite me in our class reading of Romeo and Juliet," Nabiki replied, blushing.

"Would he be Romeo to your Juliet?" Akane asked.

"Yes," Nabiki said. "But that's as far as it goes."

"But you'd like more," Akane said, teasing Nabiki a little.

"No," Nabiki said, uncertainly.

"Why not? he's rich," Ranma said.

"That's not enough," Nabiki said.

"He looks rather dashing in the school uniform," Akane said. "Not as much as Ranma, though. Plus he is rich."

"I don't look for money in a man," Nabiki said, rather frustrated. "And it's none of your business if I happen to like Tatewaki."

"All ready on a personal name basis..." Akane began. She would have continued the taunt but Ryoga dropped into the seat across from Ranma at that moment. Ryoga looked like he hadn't slept in days. Akane hadn't seen him in two weeks, about the time since Ranma began walking to school with her.

"Ranma, I have walked around the world because of you!" Ryoga shouted.

"Not literally, I hope," Ranma said, looking at the dusty uniform. "And you don't have to shout."

"Because of you I have seen ..." Ryoga began, but couldn't think of a word to continue.

"Perhaps if you described it we could tell you what you saw," Nabiki interjected, after a moment's pause.

"One minute I was walking out my front door, the next I was walking along this strange black wall with English names carved in it ," Ryoga said. "I think I passed this barb wire topped wall covered with graffiti. And I walked on top of this other wall that was at least four meters wide."

"It's his family curse," Ranma said. "He couldn't find the bathroom if you put him in the doorway."

"Ranma, you promised you won't tell," Ryoga moaned.

"No, I promised to try to help you," Ranma said. "It's not my fault that you wouldn't let Hiroshi and Daisuke walk you to school."

"Ranma, those two could drive anyone insane with their constant commentary," Akane said.

"They do want a lot of details," Ranma commented, absently.

"About what," Akane asked, her mind jumping to conclusions.

"Things they aren't finding out from me," Ranma said.

"Perhaps I can sell them the information," Nabiki said, putting her Geography book away.

"You don't have the equipment to give the information to them," Ranma stated.

"I don't know," Nabiki said. "After all, they just want the information, not the personal experiences."

"Don't they have older brothers going to Furinken High?" Akane said. "Genichi and Genkazu?"

"The ones Kasumi refers to as the dark perverts?" Nabiki said. "Not that they are that bad."

"Nabiki, they pasted a nude picture to Sensei Murasawa's overhead screen," Akane said. "She nearly had a heart attack."

A thump caught the group's attention. Ryoga had fallen out of his chair and was sleeping.

Dinner was different at the Tendos. For the first time in over a year, Kasumi wasn't the sole cook. Nodoka had insisted on cooking several dishes. That left Kasumi to concentrate on some of her favorites, and improved an already decent meal. Genma had arrived shortly after Kasumi got home, so it was a little crowded around the table.

"Ranma, your mother and I have been talking about your training," Genma said. "Since I've been preparing for the Chinese leg of our training journey, I'm not able to train you like I should. So I've asked my old friend Soun to take over your training."

"Bout time," Ranma said, under his breath.

"Your father will also be moving home until then," Nodoka said. "So I've asked Mr. Tendo if he'd let you live here."

"It will help you and Akane get to know each other better," Soun said.

Ranma and Akane looked at each other. This had promise.

"Of course, I'll still be over every Saturday and Sunday for our sparring, boy," Genma said. "But I'm sure my old friend will be able to teach you quite a bit."

"So you'll be moving into the upstairs guest room tomorrow," Soun concluded. "Genma, could you spare the time for a round of Go?"

"Certainly, old friend," Genma said.

"I better start cleaning out the guest room," Kasumi said. "Nabiki, it's your turn to do the dishes."

"I thought it was Akane's turn," Nabiki said.

"Akane did it yesterday," Kasumi said, getting up.

"Ranma, we better get started on that English assignment," Akane said, standing.

"We have all weekend," Ranma said.

"And if we finish it now, we won't have to worry about it all," Akane said.

"Okay. I guess it's something to do while our dinners digest," Ranma said.

Later that night, Ranma and Akane relaxed in the furo. He'd decided to begin his stay at the Tendos, after watching his mother and father exchange glances while he and Akane had finished their English assignment. His father seemed some what jumpy, his eyes lingering on the family sword, which was in a wrapped bundle next to Nodoka. His mother, meanwhile, was smiling, and even blew a kiss to his father. Somehow he knew that it would be better if he stayed at the Tendo's tonight.

"Ranma," Akane began, as he placed an arm around her. "It's going to be really different with you living here."

"Yeah, no more breaking up our kisses so one of us can get home on time," Ranma said.

"Ranma?" Akane asked.

"What, Akane?" Ranma said, pulling her closer, into his lap.

"You can kiss me any time you want for as long as you want," Akane said, blushing.

"Right now, I think I'll find out if Nabiki was right about you being ticklish," Ranma said. Soon the room was filled with giggles and requests for Ranma to stop tickling her.


	9. First Day at the Tendos

Part 9: First Day Living at the Tendos.

_Lime Warning_

Ranma put his uniform in the closet. It was last piece of clothing to put away. With that, he was now moved in at the Tendos. A quick survey of the room revealed a large bed with a red cover, a desk with his backpack on it, and in the doorway, his favorite feature ... Akane.

"May I come in?" Akane asked.

"Sure," Ranma said. "What do you think?"

Akane looked around the room. "It's a little plain." she said,

"Well, I've never really had my own room to arrange before," Ranma said. "And training trips teach you to travel light, so I don't have much to put in one. Mom says she's going to bring some things I had when I was little, but I don't think I really want them."

"Well, you can always thank her then put them away where you don't have to see them," Akane said, sitting on Ranma's bed. It was a double bed that her father had been thinking of selling. "By the way, what is it with you and Ryoga?

"Well, his apartment was next door, and I found out about his family's curse and offered to help him get to school," Ranma said, sitting beside Akane.

"What is his family's curse?" Akane asked.

"They're always lost," Ranma said. "He says the only thing he can ever find are his parents, and even that's not always true."

"Poor Ryoga," Akane said.

"Yeah, I really feel sorry for him," Ranma said.

Kasumi was on the edge of the pond, staring at the fish. Nodoka found her there, and took a seat beside her. "Good Morning Kasumi. It's nice to see you relaxing for a change."

"I really should be cleaning the Dojo," Kasumi said.

"Kasumi, you are fifteen years old," Nodoka said. "You've had to take on duties way too early in life. Don't get all wrapped up in them, or you'll end up an old maid. I almost did."

"That would never happen to you, Mrs. Saotome," Kasumi said.

"Call me Auntie," Nodoka said. "I wish I could say it didn't, but when my Genma left with Ranma, all I knew how to do was cook, clean, and manage some of the family investments. I was quite good at the latter. Anyway, one night a robber tried to break into the house. I grabbed the family sword and some how managed to drive him off. My old friend, Arisa, who is Ranma and Akane's Gym Teacher now, heard about it, and suggested that I get some sword training. My Sensei thought I was good, and after seeing me help out a younger student, decided that I should become his replacement as the school system's sword master. I'm currently helping him out part time while I'm getting a degree in Physical Education. I should finish up next fall."

"I never could do that, Auntie," Kasumi said. "I'm barely getting by at school. I don't have time to talk to my friends. I seems all I ever do is study, clean, and cook. And I'm acting more like a mother to my sisters than a sister."

"You need to learn to delegate," Nodoka said. "Let others take some tasks."

"I don't see how," Kasumi said. "I've already got Nabiki and Akane alternating doing the dishes, but I can't get them to do much more. Akane is a disaster waiting to happen in the kitchen, and Nabiki won't help cook. If I left it to Akane to clean her room, it would be a pig stye. And I still haven't been able to tell Akane how babies are made, and she's been having periods since the day after Mother died."

"If you'd like, I can give Akane that talk," Nodoka said.

"Would you? I've been dreading it," Kasumi said. "She and Ranma have been getting really close and I'm afraid that something might happen."

"I will talk with Akane," Nodoka said. "But it will have to be tomorrow. I've got a class to get to."

"I'll see you tomorrow then, Auntie," Kasumi replied, standing up.

"I left some of Ranma's stuff inside," Nodoka said, heading toward the gate. "Tell Akane to look on page eight of the photo album. She'll understand."

Kasumi entered the house. As she headed toward the kitchen, she spotted the photo album. Curious, she opened it to page eight. On that page was a picture of a three year old Ranma, naked, riding a broom across the room, like it was the wild horse he'd been named after. "Oh my!"

Soun watched Akane and Ranma sparring in the dojo. He'd already spotted some improvements in Akane's form and attack methods. She'd tightened up her defenses and wasn't attacking in anger anymore. That had always been a problem with Akane. She tended to get frustrated with her opponent when she couldn't get a shot in and get angry. She also tended to lose control when she got hit. She was holding her own with Ranma, each of them testing each other, but something seemed to be slightly off. Ah.

"Ranma, please put a little more power into your attack," Soun said. "Akane, try attacking him a little lower."

"I can't get by him there," Akane responded, as Ranma jumped over her low attacks, and a kick got though her defenses. "One for you Ranma."

"You'll close that hole soon enough," Ranma said, executing an unsuccessful attack toward Akane's left side.

"It only opened due to that attack Dad suggested," Akane said.

"If you don't try those attacks you won't learn how to do them right," Soun said. "Break." Akane and Ranma stepped out of their stances and bowed to each other. "Ranma, spar with me."

Akane relaxed in front of the television. It was almost time for the movie she and Ranma had decided on for this week. It was old musical that Kasumi had suggested called "The Pirates of Penzance." Akane had expected Ranma to suggest a martial arts movie, but that was what he didn't want, but perhaps he'd had enough of them. After all, martial arts was all his father let him do.

"Hurry up, Ranma," Akane called, making sure the oversized t-shirt she was wearing was down far enough.

Ranma entered, just wearing a pair of boxer shorts. "This is subtitled, not dubbed, isn't it?" he asked, taking seat beside her.

"Yes," Akane said, snuggling up against him. "Just boxers?"

"You said to put on what I wore to bed," Ranma said, placing his arm around her.

They watched the show for a while. After the second song, Ranma said, "he accidentally was apprenticed to a pirate instead of a pilot! That sounds like something Dad would do."

"Your Dad can't be that bad," Akane said.

"Try him," Ranma said, he looked do to discover that Akane's T-shirt had worked itself up around her waist. "You really should wear more than a t-shirt, Akane."

"So I forgot," Akane said, moving into Ranma's lap.

"I don't mind if you forget that more often," Ranma replied, putting his hand between her legs.

"Pervert," Akane gasped.

"You're the one who forgot the panties," Ranma said, returning his focus to the television, but not moving his hand from Akane's vagina. Akane had no objections.

An hour after the end of the movie, Soun discovered Ranma and Akane asleep on the couch. After turning off the television, he covered them both with a blanket, before turning off the light and heading for his own bed.


	10. Sunday Morning

Part 10: Sunday Morning.

Soun liked to get an early breakfast. Unfortunately, Kasumi rarely was up early enough to make it on weekends, so he had to brush up on the skills he'd acquired during his training trips with his old master. That and hope that Kasumi didn't get too mad at him for messing up her kitchen. He passed through the main room to find Ranma and Akane still asleep in front of the television. Soun paused to pull the blanket back up around them before heading to the kitchen.

He had just finish eating his breakfast on the porch when he heard the front gate creaking open. Soun had spent quite some time making sure that gate made a noise. He met his old friend Genma in the hall.

"Where is Ranma?" Genma asked.

"He's sleeping in front of the television with Akane," Soun said. "And you aren't waking them up."

"Why not? Ranma needs to practice," Genma said, trying to get by.

"Because my daughter needs her sleep," Soun said. "Now how about a nice game of Go until they wake up?"

Ranma awoke to find Akane sleeping beside him. She looked so peaceful as he pulled the arm that wasn't supporting her out from under the blanket. He brushed a couple of her dark strands of hair away from her face. She was so cute. Her eyes began to open.

Akane's first view that morning was of Ranma's face. It was a handsome face, and she felt she could get use to waking up to it. She felt Ranma's strong arm around her back, holding her up against him. She felt his hand caressing her hip. "Good Morning," she said sleepily.

"Morning, Akane," Ranma said, then kissed her gently on the lips.

"I guess you didn't get to try out the bed last night," Akane said.

"Is that bed something special?" Ranma said.

"It was my parents bed," Akane said, nuzzling up against him. "Before my mom got sick your room was my parents'. Then Dad moved downstairs with Mom. I use to wake them up every morning by jumping right into the middle of it."

"So you want to do that again," Ranma said.

"Would you mind?" Akane beginning to get up.

"As long as you come dressed like this," Ranma said, poking her behind before the t-shirt slid down to cover it.

"Stop that!" Akane said, playfully picking up a nearby pillow and throwing it at Ranma.

"So that's how you want to play it," Ranma said, grasping the pillow. "Pillow fight!"

Genma was concentrating on his next move when laughter erupted from inside the house. They'd set up the board by the pond outside. Soun was winning. Genma had tried the usual cheats, but Soun was still winning. So the laughter was welcome.

"That sounded like my son," Genma said.

"And Akane," Soun said. "It's nice to hear them getting along. I was worried that when they finally met they'd hate each other."

"Since they are up, I think it's time that I spar with my boy," Genma said, getting up.

Ranma stood on the other side of the pond waiting for his father's attack. Would it by high or low? Would he try a feint? Perhaps he's just standing there waiting for me to attack? An attack, high and to the right. Respond with dodge and punch as he passes. Used punch to alter course and bounce off tree, coming in low. Jump... oops wrong move. Ow that hurt. Respond with kick to the right side to draw his attention then rapid fire on left. Darn he was ready. Okay, low attack, rapid fire on right as I stand. Yes! Ow, remember not to celebrate until after he says it's over. What's that ripping sound... he ripped off my boxers. Like that's going to work. Let's return the favor. Oh, purple with pink hearts, Dad lacks taste. Not into the pond. Good, he's done.

"Ranma, nice view," Nabiki said from the porch as Ranma stood up and wrung the water from his hair.

"Not my fault Dad ripped them off," Ranma said, trying to cover his nakedness.

"Here Ranma," Akane said, tossing him another pair of boxers, as she came back to the porch.

"Thanks Akane," Ranma said, putting on the boxers.

"Nabiki, stop looking at him like that," Akane said.

"Why not? you are," Nabiki said.

Akane blushed. "That's different, he's mine."

"Nabiki, can I have a word with you?" Soun called.

"Be right there, Father," Nabiki said.

Soun was sitting at the table with the household financial records spread out before him, when Nabiki entered the room. He looked up at her, and said, "Nabiki, am I correct in interpreting these books to show that finances are tight?"

"A little, father," Nabiki said, as she took a seat next to him. "Fortunately, our investments are starting to bring in a little more money, and if all else fails, we can raise the rent on the apartment building Mom bought in better times. We've paid off the mortgage you took out on it, this month, so that will be one less expense."

"Would it help if I resumed teaching?" Soun asked.

"As long as you don't take them in for free," Nabiki said.

"Nabiki, Ranma is your sister's future husband," Soun said. "It would not be proper to house him as anything other than a member of the family."

"I know," Nabiki said. "When do you want to start teaching again?"

"How about next Monday?" Soun said.

"It will take longer than that to recruit students," Nabiki said. "Monday, two weeks, and how many classes?"

"Start with one, then increase as needed, but by no more than one a month until I'm up to six," Soun said. "It's how I started out."

"Very well, I'll send out the ads," Nabiki said.

"Very good," Soun nodded, handing her a single folded piece of parchment. "Ranma said to give this to you as you are the senior student currently at the dojo. You may wish to ask Akane for a bit of practice before you answer it."

Nabiki opened it. It was a formal letter of challenge. Recalling what she had witnessed Ranma doing in the dojo, all the color drained from her face.

Nodoka Saotome found Akane in her room studying. As she reached Akane's open door,

Akane looked up and shut her book.

"Yes, Mrs. Saotome?" Akane said. "Kasumi said you had something you wanted talk to me about."

"Did she tell you what?" Nodoka asked. "And please call me Auntie. After all, we're almost family."

"Just that it had to do with my periods and that she had a hard time talking about it, Auntie," Akane said.

"It does," Nodoka began. "You know how..."

...

_Author's Note:_

_This part has been altered slightly from the original raac posting. _

_The next chapter "Making Lemonade" is currently under rewrite, for rating reasons. It will include several new scenes, as a result, but will cover the same ground._


	11. Making Lemonade

_Author's Note_

_The original version of this part posted to rec arts anime creative (raac) and the Fanfiction Mailing List (FFML) did not fall within, in my judgement, fanfiction dot net's requirements. As such, it has been revised, to reduce that issue. _

_You will also find that there are a couple new scenes that were not in the original raac posting. I had felt that the other Tendo sisters were a bit neglected in this story, so I have rectified that issue a bit for this chapter. There will also be some revision to part 12 before it is posted._

Part 11: Making Lemonade.

Ranma had been sleeping rather soundly, until he was awakened by eighty-five pounds of female flesh that bounded on to his bed. "Good Morning, Ranma," Akane said.

"Morning, Akane," Ranma said, tossing off the covers. He'd kicked off his boxers in the night, but Akane had already seen everything, so he wasn't worried that she'd start screaming pervert because he had a hard on.

Akane moved to kiss Ranma, and he pulled her closer. His hands slipped under her long t-shirt, raising it. Ranma felt her against his naked body, his hard on touching Akane just below her waist.

He'd had the talk with his father, and he'd told him that his mother had the talk with Akane. He was well aware of what might happen, should he shift Akane a little further up. Akane kissed him on the lips, shifting up his body as she did.

"Oh my!"

Akane jumped away from where she'd been pressing Ranma against the bed. He'd been so close. Ranma felt warmth in his face, and saw that Akane had what he was sure was a blush that matched his own.

They pulled away from each other, embarrassed that they had been caught. Akane pulled down her T-shirt. "We better get ready for school," she said, exiting the room passed a shocked Kasumi.

"Right," Ranma said, closing the door. He was sure he'd be thinking about Akane's wake up call all day. He put on his boxers and school uniform, his mind going back to the feeling of Akane up against him. His history book fell off the table on to his foot, reminding him of the test he had.

Akane had almost finished putting on her school uniform when Kasumi knocked on the door. Since she just had to tie the bow, and whoever it was could help her with that, she said, "Come in."

"Akane, we need to talk," Kasumi said.

"What about," Akane said, turning around. "Could you tie my bow?"

"About what you and Ranma were doing this morning," Kasumi said, neatly tying the bow. "It simply isn't proper."

"And what exactly isn't proper?" Akane asked, with a rather innocent expression.

"You and Ranma shouldn't be getting so close," Kasumi replied.

"He's my fiancee," Akane replied, picking up her book bag. "I'm supposed to be getting closer to him."

"Not that close," Kasumi said.

"Kasumi, sometimes you are just too traditional," Akane said, exiting her room.

Kasumi followed her. "My behavior isn't in question," she said. "You are only twelve years old, Akane. You're way too young to do that. And what if you get pregnant?"

"Kasumi, you worry too much," Akane said, as they went down the stairs.

"Someone in this house has to," Kasumi remarked.

"Kasumi, I don't know why you've changed," Akane said, heading past the kitchen. "But I want my big sister back."

Kasumi Tendo was her mother's big girl, helping her mother run the household long before she got sick and died. It had been all too easy for her to step into her mother's role in keeping the house. She though, however, that she was still just the big sister to Akane and Nabiki.

She was still a child. Yes, she had taken on her mother's responsibilities, but ... That didn't mean she wasn't their sister. She could still giggle and tease them, couldn't she? She wasn't some old maid. She was still in school, her first year of high school!

Kasumi stopped at the kitchen door. Now her sisters were spotting her loss of sisterhood. Could she ever go back to being just the older sister? Was she still a child? The momentary question hung there for a moment, before the timer she had set before she went to wake up her sisters went off. Then she was too busy finishing breakfast and preparing her sister's lunches to consider it.

Nabiki Tendo was in a state of panic. The mere fact that she had not even noticed that Akane had exited from Ranma's room that morning was merely a small sign. Since her father had delivered Ranma's challenge letter, before she could even get up the courage to tell her father that she didn't want to be the senior student, or even a student of the dojo anymore, she'd been trying to find some way to not humiliate herself. She was fortunate that she had two weeks before the challenge.

Nabiki ignored most of her usual business before school. Instead, she got to her classroom early. There was plenty of space at the front of the class room for her to go through a few katas. Remembering her father's instruction, she closed her eyes, took some deep breaths, and then began.

At first her movements were not smooth, and recalling the transitions took time. She had some time though. Nabiki had arrived a full hour early to school. Position to position, breath by breath, the memory firmed, and so did her kata. She lost herself into them, something that she hadn't done since she had found out that her mother was dying. It hadn't felt right to use those katas that her mother had taught her as much as her father had to escape the sorrow.

By the time she finished and opened her eyes, the panic was gone, and Nabiki's confidence had returned.

"I did not know you still practiced." Nabiki turned quickly, bringing herself into a ready stance, a stance she had thought she had forgotten. It was Kuno. He was a respectable distance away, going through his own kata.

"I've been challenged by my future brother-in-law," Nabiki said, starting on another kata, this time with her eyes open, and facing Kuno. "And I am so screwed."

"How so?" Kuno said, keeping his forms crisp. Nabiki had to admire Kuno's form. He may have chosen an armed martial art, to her unarmed, but Nabiki could respect that, and admitted that he was good. He'd even improved his stance. "I assume you are speaking of Saotome?"

"Yes. Ranma's spent the last seven years on the road training," Nabiki said. "This morning is the first morning I've done my kata in seven months."

"It does not show," Kuno said.

"That's just because you don't know the kata like I do," Nabiki shot back. I am doomed."

"Perhaps not," Kuno said as the teacher arrived. Both of them ended their kata. "Tendo, may I offer my services as a sparing partner? My sensei has suggested that I improve my unarmed skills with a proficient unarmed practitioner my age. I believe you are quite qualified in the matter, and it appears that it would be to our mutual benefit."

Ranma waited for his mother after school outside the Gym Office. He hoped she wouldn't spend too much time talking with Sensei Ogawa. There she was, finally. He'd heard his dad comment that his mom shouldn't be out working. Dad had some strange ideas. Mom was good with her sword, and as Sensei Ogawa said, it was the duty of an artist to pass on their talents.

Nodoka walked beside her son on their way to the Tendos. He looked like he had some question to ask her, but every time he looked up ready to speak, he looked down again at his feet. "Something on you mind, Ranma?"

Ranma looked back up, and blurted out, "I want to get Akane a ring."

"I see, and what brought this up?"

Ranma looked down at his feet as they continued to walk. "We're engaged and they say she should get one from me."

"Hiroshi and Daisuke?" Nodoka asked. Ranma nodded. "Well, it is a western tradition, but if you'd like to get Akane a ring, I'll help you buy it. However, if you do, I want you two to set a date. Kasumi told me what you almost did this morning. If you are going to be doing that, you are going to have to be married before you continue your training trip."

"Why?"

"Because you might make Akane have a baby," Nodoka said. Seeing Ranma's expression of disbelief, she continued. "Hasn't your father told you about how babies are made?" Ranma shook his head as they entered the Tendo walls "Then perhaps I should..."

Ranma was awake when Akane snuck into his room. Her figure was shown rather nicely in the moonlight as she dropped her robe before climbing into his bed. Her nude form snuggled up against his unclothed body. No words had been exchanged to set this up, but both had known that it was going to happen.

They began the intimate dance of mating, knowing that both of them wanted it. The dance went on, it's audible cries escaping the room. It concluded with their sweaty bodies still joined under the tangled covers as they drifted off to sleep.

Before dawn the next morning, Akane sneaked out of Ranma's room, preferring not to advertise her new status with Ranma. If she hadn't made so much noise the previous night, nor more when she and Ranma had done it again just minutes before, she might have succeeded. Instead, Nabiki stood by the door. It appeared that she'd been waiting all night, judging from the pillow in the hallway.

"So, do you want to tell me what it felt like, or should I tell Dad that Ranma has made his youngest daughter a woman?" Nabiki asked.

"You wouldn't?" Akane replied, walking a little gingerly towards her room.

"Akane, you know better than to ask that question," Nabiki said, pursuing her sister.

Akane opened the door to her room, and gestured for Nabiki to enter before her. "What do you want to know," Akane said. "And what ever I tell you doesn't leave this room."

"Ah, you're no fun," Nabiki replied.

"I mean it," Akane said, sitting on her bed. "It could really ruin my reputation. If I hear that anything I tell you gets out, it will mean both me and Ranma 'train' you."

"Okay," Nabiki said, turning Akane's desk chair around and sitting in it, propping her head up on it's back.

"Where to start..." Akane began.


	12. Opening Moves

_Author's Note:_

_A good portion of this part is new. All of the Nabiki story line is new, as is the opening scene, replacing a portion that I was not happy with. Those who read this on raac will also find that one scene has been totally removed. _

_I also decided that the beginning of the old Part 13, didn't fit with it. As a result, I will be snipping that portion off, expanding it a bit, and adding a bit more of the Nabiki story line. This means that instead of the 14 parts there will be at least 15 parts. The new part 13, which may take a while to produce, may of course change that part count._

Part 12: Opening Moves

On the third day, Kasumi was waiting for Akane when she left Ranma's room. From Akane's expression, Kasumi knew that she was expecting a lecture. She'd seen that express on resignation on her sister's face way too often in the last year. Kasumi knew that if her mother had been alive, Akane probably would be getting that lecture. For the last year that had been Kasumi's guide when she caught her sisters doing wrong. She had never gone to father. That would be tattling, and father couldn't handle girl things anyway.

She's delegated the talk to Mrs. Saotome, and remembered the time she had caught them almost doing it. Now Kasumi knew that Akane had gone all the way. The evidence was leaking from her baby sister's vagina. She was so tempted to give that lecture, but ... all the evidence pointed to their parents encouraging all aspects of the relationship. Okay, maybe father wasn't quite aware of Mrs. Saotome's talk, but Kasumi was. She'd eavesdropped on both Akane's and Ranma's. She'd actually picked up a lot."

"Oh my," Kasumi said. "Did you forget your robe, Akane?"

Akane blushed, and looked like she was about to say something, then stopped.

"Perhaps you should get yours, and join me in the furo," Kasumi said. "We've got about forty minutes before I have to start breakfast, and I think we both could use a good soak. A good long soak might make it a bit less evident to father."

"Father knows?" Akane squeaked.

"I'm not sure," Kasumi said. "It would be best not to take the chance, though. Father discovering you that way could interrupt our talk."

Nabiki was getting used to her new routine in the morning. At first her morning katas with Kuno had interrupted her budding business with her classmates. A little adjusting in her arrival time, as well as the place to meet up with Kuno, and she was still able to get a few minutes of her information selling business done before class started. Her practice had an added bonus, she hadn't had someone try to stiff her on payment since that first afternoon.

That first afternoon, Kuno had sparred with her for the first time. She'd won, mainly because Kuno had been used to using weapons. Her winning had helped her self-confidence, so that when he'd beaten her the next day, and had been a close one at that, it was not the deadly blow that it would have been that first day, when she was still getting back into her art.

Her art ... the thought surprised her a bit. She'd always like money, and information, and the last year she'd been really immersed in finance, doing the books for her family. It let a little luster off of the world of finance, especially at first. She worked through it, and money had always been the way she'd kept track of how well she was doing. Nabiki loved cold hard cash.

There was something satisfying about the art, though. Something that she had nearly forgotten in the last year. Doing kata's with Kuno had brought it back. She was resigned to losing to Ranma in nine more days, but she would put on a good fight! And Akane ... might not find Nabiki resigning her senior student in the family school role as she expected would happen in the loss.

She completed her last kata, just as Kuno did, in the small patio behind the cafeteria. He bowed to her, and she returned the favor. "After classes again, Kuno?"

"Certainly, Tendo." Then Kuno did something that had all thought of the art fleeing from Nabiki's brain. He stepped right up to her, leaned towards her, and kissed her. It wasn't a long kiss, especially compared to what her little sister. It was just a kiss, on the lips, barely ten seconds long.

Kuno left her there, staring at the afterimage of his departure, until the bell rang.

It was lunch time, and Kasumi was in the Cafeteria. She seemed to be chatting with Ranma's mother. Akane had no idea why Kasumi was there, she was supposed to be at High School, and it wasn't normal to see Nodoka there either. Ranma hadn't arrived from gym yet. Akane took her usual seat beside Nabiki. "Why is Kasumi here?"

"I don't know," Nabiki replied. "I don't think I've ever seen Mrs. Saotome in the cafeteria either."

Moments later, Ranma entered the cafeteria. Normally, Ranma wore his uniform rather loosely, and after gym his hair was usually messed up. This time was different. The shirt appeared to be freshly pressed, its white broad lapels starched. The white pants were cleaner than Akane had ever seen them. His hair was pulled back in a lose pigtail, and for once, he was wearing the optional and rarely worn by anyone hat. Even without the previous class being gym, this was rather unusual.

Ranma approached Akane. He knelt beside her. All eyes were on the pair as Ranma pulled a small box out of his pocket. Opening the box, he began to say, "Akane will you..." It was at that moment that one of the Cafeteria Ladies entered the room carrying a large barrel of teriyaki sauce. A rather short seventh grader was standing by the door, his attention on the young couple. When the Cafeteria Lady impacted the seventh grader, the barrel shot up out of her arms. It tumbled though the air, emptying it's contents right onto Akane and Ranma. More specifically, it ruined Ranma's uniform, and the picture that Nodoka was about to take. Ranma concluded "... marry me, this Saturday?"

Looking at Ranma's soiled uniform as he knelt before her, Akane could not help to giggle. "Yes," she replied, taking the silver ring. She put it on her finger. It was a little big. In fact, she could almost get a second finger in it.

"Mom suggested that I get an unsized ring for you, so it would fit later," Ranma explained, standing up.

"Good idea," Akane replied. She pulled him in close for a long kiss, to which Ranma eagerly participated.

After lunch, in Nabiki's class room it was time for English. For the last month, Nabiki's teacher had been rotating through the class, reading one new Shakespearean sonnet each day. Nabiki had read the ninth sonnet. She'd pitied the poor shy boy who had gotten the eighteenth. He'd stumbled through the whole thing.

"Mister Kuno, twenty-six, if you please."

"Yes, most noble sensei," Kuno replied, standing. Then he turned to his right, looking right at Nabiki.

Lord of my love, to whom in vassalage

Thy merit hath my duty strongly knit,

To thee I send this written embassage,

To witness duty, not to show my wit:

Duty so great, which wit so poor as mine

May make seem bare, in wanting words to show it,

But that I hope some good conceit of thine

In thy soul's thought, all naked, will bestow it:

Till whatsoever star that guides my moving,

Points on me graciously with fair aspect,

And puts apparel on my tottered loving,

To show me worthy of thy sweet respect:

Then may I dare to boast how I do love thee;

Till then, not show my head where thou mayst prove me.

His eyes never left Nabiki's in the whole sonnet. In silence after his conclusion, he said, just above a whisper. "Wilth thou date me, Nabiki?"

It was the first time anyone had asked Nabiki to date, just like he'd give her first kiss that morning. She didn't know what to say. It was so quick. He'd just been a classmate the previous week. The kiss had been good, she admitted to herself.

"Well, Miss Tendo," the teacher said, causing Nabiki to look to the front of the classroom. "I believe Mr. Kuno is waiting for an answer."

She turned back to look towards Kuno. "Yes." There was no other answer, after all. Not here. Not now. Nabiki found herself considering Tatewaki. He wasn't bad looking, and nor was he a bad martial artist, a quality that was a plus in her mind since she was a very little girl. However, he was arrogant, believing that he could get his way easily. He hadn't stayed for a reaction to the kiss, and had maneuvered Nabiki into a place where she couldn't say no without a scene.

Oh, she and Kuno were going to have some words, as soon as she could get him alone. He wasn't going to like the conversation, either ... unless Nabiki got one of those kisses like Akane was always describing Ranma's as. Judging from the first kiss, that wasn't likely.

It wasn't until after supper that Akane finally felt it was time to let her father know. She was sure that her father would overreact to the day's events at school. She was not disappointed.

"My youngest daughter is getting married before she even finishes junior high...," Soun began, tears beginning to flow. His words gradually became incoherent, as he babbled on about how Akane, his baby girl, was growing up so fast.

Nabiki looked up from were she was cleaning up the table. It was her turn, and she hadn't been able to con Akane into doing it since Ranma moved in. She rolled her eyes. To her, this wasn't a big deal. She did intend on talking with Akane about Kuno's kisses, tonight, if she could get her away from Ranma for a bit. She was sure that Kasumi knew something was up too. Okay, maybe this marriage thing was a meant a little more than Nabiki showed. But it really was going to cut into the family's finances.

Kasumi was relaxing. The new clean-up rotation that Auntie Nodoka had suggested was really allowing her some time to be herself. She'd also arranged with Akane a little ambush of Nabiki for some sister discussions. Akane seemed to be quite eager for that plan, probably because Kasumi and Nabiki had been ambushing her for discussions about what Ranma was doing to her. "Father, please try to control yourself," she said. "You don't want to dehydrate yourself and end up spending another day at the Doctor's."

"No, you're right Kasumi," Soun said, slowing his tears. "But she is my baby girl."

"Dad," Akane said, stretching the word out. "I'm twelve years old and engaged. I'm not a baby."

"To me, Akane," Soun said. "You'll always be my baby girl. I remember when you were born. You were so tiny. Kasumi, were is the picture album? I want Ranma to see how little Akane was."

To Akane, the night had just taken a turn for the worse. For in that album, there were several pictures she never wanted to see the light of day. Most notably the one of her dancing with a mop, naked. It was totally unfair. Kasumi's embarrassing pictures were in another album, since she was older, and Nabiki's had disappeared.

As for Nabiki, she was about to get a surprise. For opposite the picture of newborn Akane being held by her mother, and holding her father's little finger was one of Nabiki's most embarrassing pictures. It was of her mooning a visiting martial artist. "Where did that come from?" she exclaimed.

"Oh, I found a bunch of pictures under the Dojo that apparently had slipped out of the album, so I put them back," Kasumi said. "Something wrong, Nabiki? You look a little flushed."

Nabiki didn't want to admit that she had removed the pictures and tried to hide them, so she had to come up with an excuse. "I'm not really feeling that good," Nabiki said. "I think I'll take a bath and go to bed."

"I hope you're not coming down with something," Kasumi said. There went the plans for a talk. Father would keep them looking at pictures for ages, by which time Nabiki would be assleep.

"I think a good night's sleep will help," Nabiki said. "Do try to keep it down tonight, Akane."

Akane blushed. She was aware that occasionally she was a little loud when Ranma brought her to orgasm. Fortunately, her father hadn't noticed the noise yet. Either that, or he thought it had to be someone else. After all, twelve year olds don't generally have sex ever night.

Ranma moved in closer, to get a better view of the pictures, taking the recently vacated space of Nabiki. For some reason, he hadn't been able to get a good seat when the Tendo patriarch had opened the photo album. Akane and Nabiki had crowded in. Of course, this was the second time he'd been shown this particular album, but he had gotten an ever worse look the first time. He placed his arm around Akane as she turned the page. It was just about then that he felt the fur rub against his leg.

The most scary sound Ranma had ever heard followed. "Meow."


	13. The Cat's Meow

_Author's Note:_

_This part contains one scene from the prior version of part 13, otherwise it is new. Since the other parts of part 13 have been pushed back, this part has a new name. I have decided that the next part will in the main be the old part 13, Marriage. There will be some changes to that part, mostly in the matter of Nabiki and Kasumi. Of course, the last paragraph has a lot of unforseen consequences for the story. Those consequences have resulted in a great deal of upcoming change to the old part 14, which it looks like will end up as part 16._

_Originally, _A Little Earlier_ was to be followed by _Letters from Ranma_ and then an untitled return story. That plan may be changing. _

Part 13: The Cat's Meow

"Meow." Ranma looked down and saw the cat. It was rubbing against his leg. Memories surged upwards from the touch. Memories of being tied up and covered with catnip. Memories of cats rubbing against him, licking his body, scratching him, clawing him ... His momentary paralyzation ended.

"C-c-c-at-at-at," Ramna said as he back peddled away from the demon in small furry form. The gray kitten looked at him, staring into to his soul. The feeling of hopelessness, the inability to do anything overwhelmed him, as the gray kitten seemed to smile, as if it knew that Ranma as doomed. His mind cleared of all thought, but that of getting away from that cat.

Ranma turned to run away, out to the yard, and then into the window of his room. He curled up on his bed. The visions of yowling cats surrounding him filled his mind. He tried to make himself small, borrowing against his pillow.

Akane found Ranma in his room, five minutes later. He was in a meditative position, his brow furrowed in concentration. She moved beside him, wrapping her arms around him. "Ranma, why are you afraid of cats?" she asked.

"It's Dad's fault, if it weren't for that cat fist training," Ranma began before trailing off.

"Cat fist?" Akane asked.

"A unbeatable technic Dad taught me when I was ten," Ranma replied. "Dad didn't turn the page to discover that it was banned until after he trained me in it."

"So you learnt it," Akane assumed. "It can't be that bad."

"In order to learn it, he threw me into this pit of c-c-cats, covered with fish cakes," Ranma said. "It didn't work the first time, so he did it again."

An express of disgust covered Akane's face. She couldn't believe anyone could be so cruel.

"Fish cakes didn't seem to work, so he tried other cat food," Ranma said. "Eventually, it worked. Several hours after he put me in the pit for the tenth time, I woke up in the arms of an friendly old lady in the neighborhood that I trusted. Apparently I'd jumped out of the pit like a c-c-cat and then proceeded to bat my father around like he was a ball of yarn through out the neighborhood. He had to get nine stitches and had two broken ribs."

"Wow."

"And I can't remember anything I did while I was under the c-cat fist," Ranma said. "That wouldn't be so bad if it weren't for the fact that every time I spend too much time around c-cats, I go into it again."

Akane stood up, suddenly fuming. "I'm going to march on over to your house and give your father a piece of my mind!" she grumbled.

"It's not that bad, Akane," Ranma said. "I haven't seen that many cats in the eight months I've been here, and I usually can get away from them before the cat fist takes over."

"He's your father, he shouldn't be doing that kind of stuff to you," Akane said.

"He's my father, I have to obey what he wants," Ranma said. "Fortunately, he wants me to marry you." He kissed her.

Akane melted into him, her anger suddenly replaced with desire. "That is fortunate, isn't it?" Akane mumbled before she pushed him down on the bed. Neither of them came back downstairs until the next morning, and they were late at that.

Nabiki Tendo, senior student of the Tendo Dojo because she couldn't bear to tell her father that she didn't want to be any more, took a deep breath, as she stood in the center of the dojo. She wore a brand new formal gi. It had been somewhat embarrassing the day before when she discovered that her old one didn't fit, the day before the challenge.

"Do not be afraid, my raven haired maiden," the words of her new boyfriend came back to her. It had not been fair, really, to go on that date the night before. Her attention had been split between Kuno and thoughts of her upcoming challenge. "I expect you shall acquit yourself well." She knew she wasn't going to defeat Ranma. He had been on the road, constantly training, since he was five.

No, she wasn't going to win. Akane didn't think she could beat Ranma, so there was no way that a week of training with Kuno was going to be enough to beat Ranma. She hoped, at least, that the tactics she'd picked up with Kuno would be unfamiliar enough to make it a respectable loss.

"Master Tendo, I come to challenge your senior student," Ranma's voice came from outside the dojo. Her father was insisting on ritual for this. In a way, Nabiki was glad to hear the challenge.

"And who are you, and why do you challenge my student?" her father said from where he stood at the threshold of the dojo.

"I am Ranma Saotome, senior student, and heir to the Satome School of Unrestricted Martial Arts. By your agreement, and that of my father, Master Saotome, I am the betrothed of your youngest daughter. I seek to challenge your senior student, not against your school, nor as a challenge among the branches of our art, but in hopes to grow in my knowledge, and as part of a friendly rivalry."

The words were entirely unexpected to Nabiki. She wasn't sure that she was even friends with Ranma, let alone a rival. She sure was not expecting to teach Ranma anything.

Her father turned to her. "My daughter, you have been challenged. Are you prepared to answer the challenge."

With a calm tone which Nabiki had no idea where it came from, she replied, "I am Master Tendo."

"Very well," her father said. "Saotome, I bid you enter. Remember however, your honor. I shall oversee your challenge. Remember your challenge is only at my sufferance, should I bid you stop, you shall stop. Should I bid you leave, you shall do so."

Ranma entered, and bowed to Nabiki. She returned the bow.

"Three falls, or my order," her father said, standing at their side, to her left. "No lethal moves, and you must stay within the bounds of the dojo. Impacting the wall with your body counts as a fall." He backed away. "Begin."

Nabiki would forever remember Ranma's fall. She'd lost the first fall, but it had taken him five minutes for him to knock her down. During the second bout, she had seen an opening, and was willing to take a risk with it. It had been a rather simple throw on her part, implemented a bit sloppily, to be honest, but he'd slightly over extend, and the momentum had been in a direction in her favor. Honestly, though, she didn't expect Ranma to go through the wall, and into Kasumi's kitchen window. It was a good thing that Kasumi had left it open.

It had taken all of thirty seconds for her to fall the second time, ending the challenge. She'd been sure her father was going to end it early during the first bout. She'd be feeling the results for weeks. Especially since it looked like one of Ranma's punches had caused a bit of bruising between her breasts. Her left ankle was wrapped tightly as a result of the sprain she'd managed to create, and she more bruises than she cared to count. Still, she had to admit, that there was a certain enjoyment to the challenge. Maybe she'd wait a bit longer before goading her little sister to challenge her for the role of senior student in the family.

Kasumi Tendo hung up the phone. The doctor was on his way. She had taken one look at Nabiki's bruised body, and decided that some medical attention was advisable. Kasumi could handle a sprain, a few scratches and scrapes, and an occasional bloody nose, but she was worried that Nabiki had gotten a bit more than that. Ranma had a few band aids from his trip through the dojo wall, but Nabiki ... was well on her way to being black and blue all over.

They were very fortunate that a new doctor had recently opened up his practice in the area. Kasumi had to admit that she'd already developed a bit of a crush on the doctor, not that she'd really seen him. Someday she intended to visit him, perhaps in her little black dress. She'd need something like that if she was going to get any attention.

Soun Tendo sat next to the pond, watching the sun set behind his house. He was proud of his daughters. He'd never really expected Nabiki to respond like she had to Ranma's challenge, and given the state of her training, he believed that she had acquitted herself well. He would not elevate Akane above her, especially after that match. Akane had ability, he'd seen that in her training with Ranma, but it was Nabiki's role to loose. Akane didn't seem to be pushing for senior student in the family that hard at the moment. He figured that would change once Ranma left for the rest of his training trip.

Soun had enjoyed having Ranma living with him. Soun had never really admitted it, but he'd really wanted a son, and Ranma, as a future son-in-law, was as close as he was going to get to that. With three daughters in the house, he'd felt a bit out numbered at times, and Ranma was able to restore the balance a little, especially since he'd made Akane much more likely to swing in her father's favor. Not that the Tendo house was a democracy. In it's time it had been rather firmly ruled by Soun. In the last year, since the death of his wife, he'd let it go.

As he saw his daughter Akane and Ranma embracing at the window to his room, her arm around his bare back, he vowed that it was time that he take a more active role again. He had let his grief overwhelm his life. Until Ranma had burst into his daughter's life, much earlier than he and Genma had planned on, he'd been coasting in that grief. To be honest, he'd let it take over. There was no telling how deep it would have been by the time Ranma's planned arrival. He couldn't let it continue that way, though. His daughters were growing up, and he had to be there for them.

He smiled as Akane pulled Ranma away from the window. He was well aware of the fact that his daughter was no longer a virgin. He'd barely managed to avoid rushing in on them during their first time. Soun occasionally had the irrational thought to strangle Ranma for taking his daughter's virtue, but once the moment was over, he was philosophical enough to realize the hypocrisy of the situation. He had encouraged the relationship, and even given it his blessing. True the blessing was given when both were two, but it had been given.

So, Soun let out his urge by occasionally sparring with his future son-in-law. Akane's night time cries of pleasure, brought him other concern. He was aware that all of his daughters were capable of having children. Only Akane was sexually active, as far as he knew, and none of them were on birth control. Soun had objections to birth control, mostly because it had been a contributing factor in his wife's final illness. So he was not about to insist that his daughters get on it.

So, that left him really with one option. Akane was going to have to get married soon. Given their recent declarations, and the ring that Akane now wore, he did not anticipate any real objections on their part.

Across town in the Saotome home, Nodoka Saotome lay next to her husband. She was known, on occasion, to refer to her husband as worthless. It was mostly in jest, most of the time. Tonight, though, he certainly hadn't been. He may have been inspired by the news that Nodoka had given him. She knew it wouldn't change his plans for Ranma. She could dream it would, though, and she might get to see Genma more. It would certainly be a tangible reminder of their unexpectantly earlier meeting. She wondered what Ranma would say when she told him.


	14. Setting a Date

_**Author's Note**_

_I've now filled the gap that my revision of Part 11 caused. The next part will be the original part 12, with minor modifications. As it stands version 2 of this story will end with part 16, and most likely this week. _

**Part 14: Setting a Date**

"Ranma, you're going to be a big brother," Nodoka told her son. She'd invited him to have an afternoon snack, after school, with her. He'd chosen the place

Ranma looked up from the ice cream sundae that he'd been consuming. He was a bit surprised at the announcement. It had only been recently that he'd even found out how babies were made, and the idea that his mother and father were still doing what he and Akane were doing ... Ranma couldn't quite pin the feeling it gave him down.

The idea of being a big brother, though. That made him smile. "Do you know if it's going to be a boy or a girl?" he asked.

"It's too early to find out that, Ranma," his mother said. "I'm hoping for a girl. Your father wants another boy though."

Ranma had to think about that a little. He didn't actually know anyone with a little brother, at least well enough to know what having a little brother was like. Knowing the Tendo sisters, and seeing how they treated his Akane, he thought he knew what having a little sister might be like. He decided that he wanted a little sister. "I'm with you."

"I'll have to tell your father that," his mother smiled. She placed her hand on her belly, much like Akane did after a big meal. "If this little one is anything like you were, I'll be having more of these sundaes, only with ketchup, instead of cherry syrup."

Akane preferred chocolate syrup on her sundae. She disliked cherry. The thought of Akane and her sundae choices, her similar actions to his mother, made Ranma remember again that he was doing the same thing to her as his father had done to his mother. Akane could be pregnant already, especially since they did it almost ever night, save three days of last week, when Akane didn't feel like it.

"Mother, I think I need to talk to Akane about setting a date."

* * *

Nabiki Tendo was on a date. This date with Takewaki was much better than the one a week prior. Then she had been worried about Ranma's challenge the next day. Tonight though, tonight Takewaki Kuno was pulling out all the stops. It had started when his sister had taken shopping for an appropriate dress for the evening. Then she had been picked up by Takewaki in a chauffeur driven car, it was black, it was long, and she enjoyed sitting in the back seat with Takewaki's arm pulling her close. They drove through three wards to Suntory Hall.

Currently she was seated in the Blue Rose, listening to the sweet sounds of the Dance of the Blessed Sprits from Orfeo ed Euridice by Christoph Willibald Gluck. She was not a real classical music lover, but dressed in her first real adult dress, classically styled, tailored to fit, with a tuxedo clad date ... she almost felt grown up. Certainly, for this night at least, she could forget about her troubles, the dojo's finances, her grades, her ... push the very thoughts from her mind.

Dinner, music, a night with Takewaki was becoming something she really didn't want to end. Maybe tonight he wouldn't take her home, and she could relax and enjoy the music with his arm around her all night long.

"Takewaki," she whispered in his ear, "I don't want this to end."

* * *

"Say, Kasumi, where is Nabiki?" Ranma asked as he sat down for breakfast. "I haven't seen her since she left for Kuno's last night."

"Oh, Kuno's car broke down and it was too late to take the train back," Kasumi said. "He called father and asked if it would be okay for them to wait until morning to return. At least that's what he told father."

Ranma looked over at his Akane. He shook his head.

"How long before we ambush her about it?" Akane asked.

"We'll have to wait until tonight," Kasumi replied. "Are you ready for the class?"

Ranma wasn't quite sure he was.

* * *

Soun Tendo stood at the front of the Dojo, his youngest daughter and her future husband on either side. In front of him was his first class in three years. It was a beginner's class, as was appropriate for a Dojo just starting classes again. Most of the students were in their mid-teens, with a couple older ones. Only one was younger than his daughter. All were male. A second class of females, most of them his youngest daughter's age was scheduled to start next week.

"Welcome to the Tendo Dojo. I am Soun Tendo, Master and head of the Tendo School of Unrestricted Martial Arts. This is my daughter Akane, and her fiancé, Ranma Saotome of the Saotome School of Unrestricted Martial Arts. They will be acting as my assistants. Today, you will begin to learn the basics needed to master martial arts."

* * *

Akane Tendo laid in her fiance's arms. She hadn't slept in her own bed in a week. Sleep in the aftermath was much better than any night's sleep she'd ever had. Tonight, though, Ranma seemed a bit tentative. It still was good, but usually they'd roll apart and only one of his arms would remain under her. Tonight, though, he'd kept her in his arms as they rolled together onto their sides.

"Akane," Ranma said. Akane could feel him take a deep breath. For a moment she thought he was going to say something that would end things. "I think we need to set a date."

"Yes," Akane replied. She knew that Ranma's father was going to taking him back on a training trip, soon. She didn't want him to go. "Maybe you can stay then."

"I'm not sure about that," Ranma admitted. "Pops promised me to make me an man among men, and the best martial artist of my generation. He has this plan to take me to China to see the great centers of martial arts there. I don't think I can stop him, but I want to make sure I can come back to you, and that you're all right when I do."

Akane looked into Ranma's eyes. She tried to come up with words to say, but hoped he could see that his concern for her was something she wanted. She pulled Ranma a bit closer. He seemed to be waiting to say more, so she nodded.

"Mom's pregnant," Ranma said, and Akane nearly burst with questions. Ranma pressed a single finger against her upper lips to quell the possible interruption. "She's hoping for a girl. I kinda would like a little sister. It got me thinking though, about us, and what we've been doing. I like it, and I don't want to stop doing it, but you could get pregnant, too."

Akane looked down. She could feel the results of what they had been doing. She hadn't thought about what they had been doing, and what it really was for. She could get pregnant. She could be starting a baby right now. She didn't want to stop either. She looked up and found Ranma's determined yet uncertain eyes. "Two weeks too soon?" she asked.

"As long as Mom agrees," Ranma said. "I don't want to stop. I don't want to go."

"Neither do I," Akane said, before drawing him into a kiss. She wanted him to stay in her arms. She'd think more about the consequences later ... after Ranma was done for the night, maybe.

* * *

Kasumi Tendo was not sure that she should be getting used to her younger sisters outpacing her in the romance department. It hadn't been so bad when Akane started her relationship with Ranma. The arrangements between their parents that they'd discovered had made the fact that Akane, despite being the youngest, was the furthest along with her boyfriend a fact that Kasumi could except.

Now, though, Nabiki was past how far Kasumi had been. True, she'd only slept in the same bed, with Takewaki on top of the sheet and Nabiki under it, if Nabiki was to be believed, but the furthest Kasumi had gotten was a kiss on the cheek, two years ago! It was not fair. She was two years older than Nabiki, three older than Akane.

"So you think we can do it?" Akane asked, as she assisted Kasumi in folding the landry.

"Are you sure you want to forgo a big wedding?" Kasumi asked in reply. "With the short notice you're not going to get one. We might have a hard time finding or making your wedding dress."

"What about Mother's kimono?" Akane asked tentatively.

Kasumi looked at her sister closely, measuring her in her mind's eye. The kimono was cotton, and had shrunk when it was washed. It might just be the right size for Akane, though. "Let's go get it from the attic and see if it fits."


	15. Marriage

_**Author's Note**_

_This chapter has very little change between it and the rec arts anime creative posted version. It probably should have more. However, I've chosen to let this and the next chapter stand with only minor alteration in order to complete the posting to this site._

**Part 15: Marriage**

Saturday afternoon, two weeks later, found Akane putting on her wedding kimono. It was her mothers. She was probably the only one of her mother's daughters who would fit in it to be married. It was made of cotton, and as a newlywed, her mother had washed it and put it in the dryer. The kimono now fit Akane, and the short notice and her young age didn't make it easy for her to get another, even if she desired another.

Nodoka was helping her soon to be daughter-in-law with that kimono. She'd been the shoulder that Akane's mother had cried on when she had discovered the state of the kimono. It brought a smile to Nodoka's face when she realized that Kimiko's chief sorrow at the result of her careless mistake turned out not to be true.

"Are you ready, Akane?" Nodoka asked.

"Not really. I'm only twelve. I shouldn't be married for another decade," Akane said. "I can't cook, I can't sew, and Kasumi is always picking up after me. I'm not ready to be married."

"That may be so, but we can work on that," Nodoka said. "You love my son, don't you?"

"Yes," Akane said softly, not even pausing to think.

"And it is an honorable match between families," Nodoka said. "That's all that matters."

"Mother," Akane tried the word. It seemed awkward addressing someone as that less than two years after her mother's death. "How much do you know about Ranma's training?"

"I know his father has taken him to all the major and minor training grounds in Japan," Nodoka said. "He intends to make Ranma a man among men and the greatest martial artist of his generation. It's your job to determine the former now, and as for the latter, history will be the judge."

"Ranma was trained for a technic called the cat fist, have you heard about that training," Akane asked.

"Dearest rarely tells me about any training he gives Ranma," Nodoka said. "I generally just know the broad outlines. I know that the next leg is supposed to be a three year trip through China, but that's all."

"Ranma was telling me about it last night..."

* * *

Ranma was standing at the altar that had been set up in the Dojo, waiting for Akane and her father to enter. The wait was beginning to get on his nerves. All of his classmates were seated in the Dojo, some with parents, some without. He'd had to greet them all, and sometimes it had been somewhat embarrassing. Ranma had been doing it with Akane for over three months, almost every night, but all the comments about wedding night activities were still enough to make him blush.

* * *

Any of Nabiki's classmates would have been surprised if they where to find out what was going on in her mind. They would have expected her to be going over the cost of the wedding, and how much each minute of Akane's delay was costing. A couple of her classmates, recalling the picture she had pasted on the back of Akane's English book, would have suspected that she was figuring how much wedding night photos would go for.

Instead, Nabiki was fantasying about her wedding. She knew she wouldn't fit in Akane's kimono, but she saw herself in an elaborate silk one. She saw herself standing in front of the priest sharing the sake with a tall and handsome man. As for pictures of the wedding night, Akane had already had a long talk about that. Both sisters understood that Nabiki would never sell pictures like that. In fact, the only pictures she had ever sold were some class pictures. After the wedding, however, she would have a picture of the happy couple. She'd also have a picture of the empty bed. Akane had thought the idea of such a picture was hilarious.

Nabiki had invited Takewaki to the wedding. As she waited for her sister to enter, she held his hand. He had promised to take her out to eat after the wedding, since there would be no reception. She was looking forward to it, and the kiss that usually ended her dates with Takewaki Kuno.

* * *

Takewaki Kuno felt honored that he'd been invited to the wedding. It was an honorable match between two branches of a martial arts school. While he didn't really know the bride or the groom, Nabiki was the bride's sister, and he really knew and liked Nabiki. Someday, perhaps, he would be up there with Nabiki. He squeezed her hand.

* * *

Soun was already in tears, but their volume doubled as Akane entered. She looked so much like her mother in that kimono. He took her arm and led her to the altar, crying all the way about his baby daughter being all grown up.

* * *

Genma was strangely absent. He had been sent to check to see when Akane would be ready, but he had not returned with his wife and Akane. His wife slid into her seat next to Kasumi.

* * *

Kasumi was puzzling over a comment Akane had made. "Now you can go back to being a sister to me." What did it mean? Was she not doing a good enough job? Kasumi cooked, cleaned, mended, and washed, all while attending her first year of High School. She couldn't do much more. Was it because she was making Akane and Nabiki do some chores? Perhaps, but they had to learn to do those things. She hoped Akane wouldn't try to cook for Ranma too soon...

* * *

Akane took a sip from the sake bowl. It was bitter, and her face showed her distaste for the liquid. Ranma had a similar expression.

* * *

Sensei Ogawa sat watching the ceremony. Frankly, this marriage worried her. The children were too young. However, she hadn't been asked, and she had felt honored that she, of all of Ranma and Akane's teachers, had been the only one invited.

* * *

All too soon the wedding was over. Because of the young age of the couple, a reception had been replaced with Akane and Ranma bidding the guests goodbye. They'd be spending the weekend alone at the Tendo home. It was a responsibility and gift they did not feel ready for. On the other hand, it would mean that Akane wouldn't have to press her face into the pillow.

* * *

Before everyone had left, Genma pulled Ranma into the bushes.

"Get your stuff boy, it's time to go on the rest of the training trip," Genma said.

"Are you kidding?" Ranma replied. "It's my wedding night, can't you wait until Monday, at least?"

"Get your..." Genma started to repeat, until he felt the cold metal of the family sword tickling the back of his neck.

"You were saying, dearest?" Nodoka said. "I believe our son has a wife waiting him upstairs. We wouldn't want to keep him from his husbandly duties, would we, dearest?"

Genma cowered.

"Ranma, go be with your wife," Nodoka said. "I've got to talk to your father about the cat fist training. Your father will be ready to take you on the rest of your training trip either Monday if he can give me a satisfactory excuse or in a couple of weeks, if not."

"Thank you mother," Ranma said, bowing. Then he rushed to find his wife.

With the point of the sword, Nodoka directed Genma to where he'd end up making it two weeks, in all likelihood.


	16. Departure

**Part 16: Departure**

Akane was holding on to Ranma's hand tightly, as she waited for her oldest sister to put breakfast on the table. It had been two weeks since she had married Ranma, and today he was leaving. Akane could find no way to get him to stay, she was fortunate that Ranma's mom had gotten Genma to delay it that much. She remembered how furious she'd been when she heard that he had been plaining to take Ranma away before their wedding night.

"Akane, ease up a little," Ranma said. Her grip was very strong.

"Sorry," Akane said. She pulled her hand away, and stared down at her lap. Soon she'd be all alone again. She would sleep alone, go to school alone, and train alone. Tears began to flow down her face.

"Don't cry Akane," Ranma said, moving to hug her. "I don't leave for another couple hours."

"I don't want you to go," Akane sobbed, as Kasumi brought in the food.

"I don't want to go," Ranma said, looking at the food. "I have no choice."

The couple just picked at their breakfast. Kasumi was worried. She'd gotten up an hour early just to make Ranma's favorite breakfast. She knew it wasn't because of the taste or looks. It was perfect as usual. No she knew why they weren't eating, and she had no idea how to fix it. This disturbed Kasumi. Her sister was hurting because her husband was going away for a three year trip and she had no way to stop it. Ranma was, in Kasumi's opinion, not that anyone would ask her, the best thing that had happened to her baby sister. In Ranma, Akane had found a confidant, a sparring partner, a friend, and (Kasumi blushed at the thought) a lover. She hoped that Ranma's absence wouldn't cause Akane to go back to the tearful, angry, emotional girl she had become after their mother's death. Well, it was Kasumi's job to make sure that didn't happen.

"Eat, Ranma, you've got a long journey ahead of you today," Kasumi said.

Ranma began to eat faster, but didn't seem to enjoy the food. As soon as he finished, he stood. "Come on, Akane. We need to spar a little."

"Okay," Akane said, unenthusiastically, before following him.

It was time to go. Ranma could put it off no longer. The Tendo house had become a home to him. It was there he had found first a friend, then a lover, and finally a wife. He had learnt how to teach, and what it meant to have family.

"Good bye Ranma," Nabiki said. "Come back soon."

"I will," Ranma said, then with a devilish smile, he continued. "I haven't challenged this dojo's senior student."

"Hopefully Dad will change that soon," Nabiki muttered under her breath.

"Be sure you get plenty to eat, Ranma," Kasumi said, hugging Ranma. "We'll miss you."

"I'll miss your cherry pie," Ranma said. "Thanks for all the good meals."

"It was my pleasure, Ranma."

Ranma turned next to Sensei Ogawa, who had accompanied his mother to the send off. "Mr. Saotome, you've been a real pleasure to teach," she said. "I hope you won't forget anything or get behind on that study plan I gave you."

"I won't."

"Just remember to listen and learn before you jump into anything, and you'll do fine," Ogawa concluded.

"I'll remember."

Next was Soun Tendo. For perhaps the first time since Ranma met his father-in-law, he wasn't in tears. Actually, Soun hadn't been crying as much since Ranma and Akane had gotten married. Soun was trying to portray the serious Master of the Art. "Ranma, promise you'll come back to my daughter."

"I will, Mr. Tendo," Ranma said. "I promise I'll return within three years to my wife."

"Then train, my son, and come back to lead the Dojo with honor," Soun replied.

His mother was beside the gate, opposite Akane. The sheaved family sword was strapped to her back, and she had a serious expression on her face. "Take care, my son," she said. "Remember your honor and be careful during your training."

"I will."

"And remember what we talked about concerning your father's training methods."

"Ask if he read the whole book, read it yourself, and make sure it makes sense before you let him try it," Ranma recited.

"Good. I don't want a repeat of the Cat Fist," Nodoka favored Genma with a cold glare as Ranma shuddered. "And don't forget to write."

"I promised to write Akane weekly," Ranma said, before turning to the last person he was leaving behind.

Akane threw herself into Ranma's arms. "Don't go, Ranma. I don't want you to leave."

"I have to go," Ranma said, looking into Akane's eyes. "It's only three years. I'll be back before you know it."

"Three years is a long time, Ranma," Akane said, sobbing. "What if something happens to you."

"Nothing is going to happen to me," Ranma replied. "I'll write you ever week. I'll tell you everything that happens. It will almost be like you're there with me."

"I wish I could go with you," Akane said, straightening up a little.

Ranma pulled her back close to him, and favored her with a deep and long kiss. Then he pulled away and said with some difficulty, "Good bye Akane. I love you."

As Ranma hefted on his backpack, and began to follow his father out of the Tendo compound, Akane stood looking at him, tears streaming do her face. The two walked out, and down the street. Before they disappeared in the distance, Ranma turned and waved. Finally, they were lost in the teaming foot traffic on the Nerima streets. Akane turned and buried her face in her father's gi, as tears streamed from her eyes.

Here Ends "A Little Earlier"

Stay tuned for "Letters from Ranma"

* * *

_**Author's Note**_

_As many have noted this work needs quite a bit of revision. In particular some of the things I have a note to do, is to work in Akane's short temper a bit, give Ranma a bit more boasting towards the beginning of the story, and write more of the parent's point of view. _

_There is a good chance that a full revision of this story would result in a lot longer story. After all, this version was intended to only revise what was then Chapter 11: Making Lemonade. That revision resulted in two more chapters than exist in the rec arts anime creative version. _

_It is my intention to fix the problems that this old work has, someday, so critique is quite welcome. You find that I do try to explain why particular choices were made, and that the more specific your issues are, the more likely changes will be made._

_A good portion of the sequel "Letters from Ranma" was written at the time. However, it's in even worse shape than this work, therefore it is currently unlikely to see the light of day in it's current form without a good Ranma beta, which I currently lack. As far as I know, the FFML is no longer around, or at least I can't find it to rejoin, and there is no way I could be as active as was required at the time to be a member to get the feedback that I really need as I write._

_I will be adding to this author's note as critique comes in until the end of the year to let you know what specifically is on the cutting block, and what remains. This story will not be having Guest Reviews approved on it until the end of the year, due to my needing to ask questions of reviewers for that revision.  
_


End file.
